To Makoto, With Love
by Gwynhafra
Summary: Haruka had only one love in his life - water. Makoto remained, for many years, his devoted childhood friend who has never left his side. There is definitely a line crossed from the usual friendship though when Haruka becomes pregnant with Makoto's child. [MakoHaru] MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters. If I did, I'd suffer from major blood loss from daily ogling of muscles. **

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Semi-AU and partial crack (because I can't help it.) May contain spoilers for the anime, novel and Drama CD. Some scenes have been modified and may not follow canon. MPREG in next chapter.**

**Rating: T for this chapter**

**Pairing: Tachibana Makoto X Nanase Haruka**

A/N: This fic was written as a trade with a classmate of mine, with the prompts being Makoto and Haruka acting like they're married, plus mpreg. It was meant to be a one-shot…it was supposed to be a one-shot. It mutated.

Updates for this fic will be once every two weeks since it's already prewritten.

p.s. Please take note of the Author's Note at the bottom.

Anyway, to the story then…

**To Makoto, With Love**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 1

For as long as Haruka could remember, he had very few loves in his life he was fully devoted to. In fact, for his whole childhood, he was already a rather quiet child, being exceedingly inept at expressing himself, or of his desires, or of his wants.

Other children his age were given their freedom of being childish to get what they wanted, but Haruka's parents were very uptight and work-oriented. He had long learnt that even from young, showing childish tantrums pretty much got him nothing in return. When his parents told him they were moving away, he made a fuss over it, hoping that they would change their mind. They didn't, and Haruka was soon gone from his old home, moving to a small fishing village and leaving what few friends he actually (miraculously) managed to make.

It was at this same village he met two future loves. The first was during a mountain climbing activity, which his parents took him on to make up for neglecting him for the whole week. It was there he met with his fated one. It was an intensely beautiful, positively vibrant, sparkling and pristine…waterfall. The image of water flowing down so gracefully ingrained itself in his mind so strongly that he would later develop a strong, unconditional obsession for water, one which most classmates of his would later consider to be unhealthy.

The second was Tachibana Makoto, a chirpy, bright-eyed boy who would later become his inseparable best friend. The emerald-eyed brunette wasn't exactly a love, per se, but Haruka did grow a form of dependence on the boy as much as Mako did to him. Makoto didn't actually live in that town, but he did drop by frequently to visit a kind, elderly man who was like a second father to him. While he was there, he would also pay a visit to Haruka, who was home alone most of the time and who appreciated his company.

Haruka couldn't really remember how it was that he became acquainted with Makoto. He was not exactly the most sociable of people, especially since his friend-turnover rate was so fast as he moved so often. He once brought up that query, and Makoto refreshed his memory of the day they met. Makoto had dropped his good luck charm into a pond shortly after a visit to the shrine on New Year's Day, and Haruka, having gained his new love for water and discovered his innate talent in swimming not too long after that, went into the pond to get it for him. They became fast friends, or at least on Makoto's part, and the brunette had been trailing after him ever since.

Haruka allowed him to, simply because Makoto could put on the most pitiful of expressions if Haruka shook him off. When they got more familiar with each other's company, Haruka introduced Makoto to his one and only love – water. He taught Makoto, who was a little sceptical at the beginning, how to swim. Makoto awkwardly picked up a few different styles, but found his preferred style to be backstroke, as it gave him a stronger sense of security to have his face looking upwards, his air passage well away from the water.

When the old fisherman, the one Makoto really looked up to, died in a terrible storm, Haruka could still remember the completely lost look the brunette had on his face, and the desperation with which he gripped Haruka's hand. Haruka, wanting to comfort him, gripped back. Many years later, Makoto will tell him just how much that hold gave him comfort, but for now they were content just by reassuring each other with their presence.

Makoto feared the ocean. Haruka feared that Makoto would cease liking to be in water in general. That didn't happen though, as Makoto eventually recovered and went back to swimming with Haruka again. The dark-haired boy didn't know if the other boy was forcing himself to, but he enjoyed his company all the same.

Without the old man around, Makoto didn't have much of a reason to come over to the fishing town, save for Haruka. They met up whenever he was around, went swimming, and had sleepovers. When they weren't around each other, they corresponded through letters, though it was more from Makoto's part than Haruka's.

Then came the day his parents gave him news that wasn't exactly new to him. They had to move. Again.

When he mentioned it in his letter to Makoto, he didn't expect Makoto to actually request his parents to send him all the way to the town. Both parties were then a little surprised to see little Makoto throw his arms around Haruka and cling to him tightly. "No! I don't want you to leave, Haru! Come stay with us!"

Makoto's flustered parents bowed their heads to Haruka's parents immediately for the racket their son was causing, but they could not separate their son from the dark-haired boy. Haruka threw a side-glance at his friend, having been through a similar situation so many times that he had gone cold to it. None of his friends ever gripped him that hard though, or trembled that much.

His cold demeanour lasted only for a moment, as Makoto's expression was enough to melt even the most hard-hearted of individuals. Haruka turned to his parents. "Mother…father…I do not want to leave." It never gets fulfilled, but he decided that asking again wouldn't hurt.

"Haruka…" His mother began, but his father was the one who approached him. Haruka braced himself, wondering if his father would ask him to stop sulking and act more grown up. Makoto tightened his hold on him, his green eyes wide and observing Haruka's parent.

"Haruka. We are moving." He told his son. He turned to Makoto, who continued to look at him. "My new workplace is near Makoto-kun's place. We will be within commuting distance."

Makoto's eyes widened further at that, and there was a sparkle in the child's eyes, similar to that of him receiving his goldfish from the late old fisherman. Makoto's parents could finally detach their son from Haruka, and they apologised again before taking him home.

Haruka decided to really sulk until he got his way this time, and for once, he was successful. His family moved into a house just doors away from Makoto's, and they have been together ever since, going to and from school, playing with each other, and visiting each other's houses. Makoto had a really amiable character, so much so that even Haruka's family appreciated him coming over. He was with Makoto during happy times and even sad times, being the one to witness Makoto's sadness when he buried his beloved goldfishes.

In school, he made other close friends, first the happy-go-lucky Nagisa, and later the confident Rin. His circle widened, making Makoto not the only one closest to him. The one only other person who became close friends with him was Rin, who shared the same love for water and had similar swimming abilities as him.

He didn't expect his love for water and swimming to hurt this friend though, and when he emotionally hurt Rin after beating him, the latter left and transferred out of the school, while Haruka stopped competing in any swimming tournaments officially.

Makoto, being his best friend and neighbour, noticed this immediately. He asked Haruka for answers, and when the dark-haired boy did not respond to him Makoto quit swimming too, though Makoto did not press him any further about the issue. Years passed, and Haruka grew, just as the feelings of guilt of having caused a friend hurt began to ebb away.

Both Haruka and Makoto enrolled into the same high school. They reunited with Nagisa and Rin's sister Gou, and later made another friend – Rei. By this time, Makoto had grown less dependent on Haruka (except if they entered a creepy building), and more protective over him, seemingly knowing all his needs without the antisocial, freestyle swimmer having to say anything. Haruka grew used to having Makoto look after him, be it getting him out of the bath so that he wouldn't be late in getting to school (or forgetting that he had classes to attend altogether), or making sure that he had something proper to eat, or keeping him company if he cooked mackerel. Most people would get sick of eating the same thing so many times, and while Makoto did voice his distaste at Haruka always eating the same fish, he ate the same meal anyway, as long as Haruka cooked it.

Haruka had not quite noticed it, or at least he didn't think too much about it, since he was with Makoto for so long that it became a routine. Makoto didn't ask anything from him (except for him to join the swimming club), and the brunette was pretty much always just…there…somewhere. Makoto looked after him, watched over him and kept him company. Makoto was like a natural extension of him, as he only had to reach out and Makoto would already know what it was he wanted and give it to him. That was about it.

It was only after he dragged Makoto to shore after a night swim went wrong did he encounter his first real taste of fear. Makoto was unmoving, and it looked like he was not breathing either. Haruka's mind went blank at the thought of not having Makoto, and his hand trembled. He snapped out of it quickly, and decided that he would not let it come to that. He checked for Makoto's breathing, found it to be barely there, and quickly administered CPR. After a few tries, he bent over again and locked lips again with Makoto, and that was when he noticed that the brunette's eyes were open.

Makoto's eyes were locked with his, but only for a brief moment. The next moment, Makoto turned to his side and coughed, hacking up water from his lungs and clearing the blockage in his air passageway. Haruka called his name worriedly, to which Makoto responded. The next moment, however, the soft-hearted swim club captain was more worried over Rei's well-being than his own, and when hearing that he might have gotten Nagisa into trouble too, the expression on his face was nothing short of devastation.

Haruka led him to shelter against the rain, and when Makoto finally calmed down, it was only then he began to speak. The brunette spoke of his reasons to start the swimming club, and to hold the training camp despite his fear of the ocean. Haruka found their eyes locking again when Makoto confessed his actual intentions. "I started the swimming club…because I want to swim with you again…if you're not there…it's meaningless without you! I want to swim with you!"

They did not discuss this until after they were done with the training camp, though Haruka was finally more aware of Makoto's staring at him. Makoto's always done that for years, but it never did make him self-conscious, at least until after the tournament, and after Rin beat him and mocked him for losing. "This means that I will never swim with you again. Never!"

Haruka's world spun. Swimming was like breathing to him. Water was everything to him, and he wanted to share his love for water with friends who were like kindred spirits to him. To have one of his close friends declare that he was going to break off their friendship bond, which was based on swimming, it was just like hearing that water just died.

He took a shower after that, allowing his thoughts to run. He thought he'd be "free" of the guilt once he raced Rin, but that didn't seem to be the case. A different kind of lump settled itself in his throat.

He took longer than necessary, and when the water was beginning to grow cold, he turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower room, debating if he should return to his teammates to watch their individual competitions.

It was then he heard Rin's voice in the hallway. "Huh. Was losing to me that much of a shock for him?" Rei retorted to that, stating that Haruka was affected by other reasons, to which Rin snapped back. "What else matters in swimming other than winning?!"

A loud smack made Haruka's eyes widened. He poked his head out to take a glimpse at the hallway, thinking that Rei might have done something. To his surprise, he found Rin standing there with a stunned expression on his face, and Makoto had his fist still swung out. Apparently gentle Makoto, the one who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly and who was best friends with little kitties, had actually punched Rin.

"You have no idea how much Haru suffered these years. He refrained from competitions, and pent up his urge to swim. He stopped training, simply because he once hurt you and wanted to apologise for it. He's been trying to make up for it in his own way by having a fair competition with you, and if you win, he too would be freed from that past. Why are you hurting him in return now?" Makoto demanded. His voice was gentle, with his usual Makoto-like tone still intact, but those emerald orbs were fierce. It might have taken a lot out of him to hit somebody though, for while he stared fiercely at Rin, he also started quivering like a wet kitten, almost as if he were the one hit instead.

Rin rubbed his face, wondering if his cheek was going to bruise. There was no bleeding, so he knew that Makoto held back. The guy was like a killer whale, with strength to leave his opponents behind with strong, hard strokes. With his build and his arm strength, he could have packed a stronger punch. Literally. The red –haired boy gave a "ch", shoved Makoto aside and walked past him. "No matter what you say, you guys are weaker than me, so your barks won't affect me. If any of you want to defeat me, do so in the water."

Makoto's fist clenched. Before he could say anything else, however, Haruka walked up to him. "What do you think you're doing, Makoto?"

The brunette gave a yelp. "H-Haru?! You've been here?" He reverted into his harmless self. His eyes widened as he studied Haruka. "A-Are you all right?"

Haruka wasn't exactly feeling chirpier, but he knew that there was a more pressing matter at hand. "Aren't your events starting soon?"

XXX

Despite their training from hell, all of them lost the preliminaries and were eliminated in the first round of their individual events. Gou seemed upset, so much so that even when Samezuka's captain tried to strike a conversation with her to cheer her up, she didn't even pay any attention to him. Rin threw them a smirk before he boarded the bus with an elated Nitori close behind.

Haruka left first on his own, and the rest of the team was left to cope with their loss. It was then Gou confessed to having signed them up for the relay event. Their next job was to persuade Haruka to join them.

Haruka wasn't home, and the team left a message on his phone and waited for him until it got late. Makoto, having known Haruka for so many years and also knowing that he wouldn't join in any relay event, told the others to go home as he wouldn't turn up for the event. After he said that, however, he stayed back to wait for him. The day's event was exhausting though, and he slumped against the wall while waiting for Haruka to return.

When Haruka actually did reach home, he spotted Makoto waiting for him, spotted the phone in Makoto's hand and listened to his friends' recording. He closed his eyes briefly, even as he tried to sort the day's event in his mind. Rin, his close friend, the only person he saw was of nearly the same ability as him, turned down their friendship because Haruka once beat him, and now that he returned that favour, he would never swim with Haruka again.

He was initially overwhelmed by how lonely swimming was after Rin said that, as there was no one else who could be of that level. However, he was not exactly alone. His friends warmly accompanied him in swimming, even if they could never quite reach him. Also, there was Makoto, sweet, caring Makoto, who remained so devoted to him over the years, and probably will continue to do so.

"_I will never swim with you again_!_"_

"_It's meaningless without you! I want to swim with you!"_

Haruka gazed down at his best friend, the person currently closest to him. He knew what Makoto actually meant when he said that, and while he had been trying to avoid the answer, he decided to finally give his reply. It wasn't too difficult a choice to make. The person had been beside him all along.

"Makoto, wake up." The brunette did, cutely saying Haru's name at the sight of him. Haruka kept his gaze steady as he looked right at Makoto. "I will join the relay."

Makoto gaped at him, and his expression turned into one of joy. It was just like seeing child Makoto again, with those wide eyes and blushes on his cheeks. It was only his height and his broad build that were different now, but his nature remained relatively the same.

Makoto sobered quickly. "Why…did you suddenly decide to join in the relay?" He chanced his question.

Haruka turned away for a while. He could feel Makoto's questioning gaze burning into the side of his head. He swallowed. "I...want to swim with you too." He cleared his throat. "I do not like people who are so indirect with me. If you want something from me, just say it."

He glanced to the side, directing his stare at Makoto, and his blue eyes met Makoto's gentle, green gaze. It just occurred to him that Makoto only uses that gaze when looking at him. "I am not your equal, Haru. I am not qualified to stand beside you."

Haruka gave him a long stare at that. He turned away again. "I do not like anyone who belittles themselves when I haven't even done that yet." He turned back to Makoto. "I told you. I choose to swim with you." He stared at Makoto and said no more, but Makoto read his expressions and understood anyway. 'I believe I have the right to choose the person I want to have next to me.'

"Haru." Makoto reached out with a hand, which shook initially before touching Haruka's face. His hand was large and warm. "I'm glad."

Haruka maintained his nonchalant expression, though he had no control over the flush that spread on his cheeks. Makoto wrapped his strong arms around Haruka and rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, even as he began to speak up, talking of wanting to swim with Haruka and reassuring him that no matter what, he would always be with him. The freestyle swimmer knew that it was Makoto's way of trying to comfort him, since his distress must have shown on his face even if he tried to remain expressionless. Makoto continued to soothe him with comforting words, lulling him into a light sleep.

When he next opened his eyes, he was lying on his side with Makoto's arm as his pillow. It was dawn, and his childhood friend cum best friend cum…whatever-they-were-to-each-other-now was lying next to him, breathing softly. Seeing Makoto's sleeping face up close made Haruka flush. "Makoto, wake up." When the emerald-eyed boy did so, Haruka had to turn away from the gentle gaze and smile the taller male gave him. That didn't stop Makoto from touching Haruka's face again though. Haruka allowed the hand to rest there a moment before he spoke up again. "It's morning. Ju-just inform the others about the relay already."

Makoto nodded, removed his hand, and took out his phone. As the taller male busied himself with calling all their friends, Haruka turned away from him and rubbed the cheek which Makoto touched earlier. It was still strangely warm.

XXX

They won the relay with ease. In their individual events, they weren't able to catch up with others who had been practicing intensively for so many years. In a relay, however, they lent each other strength. Makoto and Nagisa gave them a pretty good head-start, and while Rei wasn't exactly fast since he was still a beginner, Haruka quickly covered for him as no one could beat him in freestyle, and especially since Rin wasn't competing in the relay. As he got out of the pool, Makoto was the first to clap him on the back, joined shortly by Nagisa and Rei. Haruka turned to meet Rin's gaze, noting how the other boy was boiling with jealousy. The dark-haired boy turned away from him. He had his current circle of friends who trusted him and cared for him. He would move on, with them.

Makoto didn't like the tension between Haruka and Rin though. Rin was the one who first taught Haruka the real meaning of a relay, and was the only one out of their group who had ability enough to match Haruka in the water. He treasured Rin as a friend, in fact both of them did, and it pained Makoto to see that friendship affected. Makoto pointed out that Haruka needed to resolve his misunderstanding with Rin, or the past would continue to haunt him.

Haruka did, realizing during the regionals that Rin lost his confidence after getting beaten by him as a child, and was simply taking his anger out on him. They won the relay together, and Rin, having finally let go of his pride and ego, admitted to himself that he did treasure his friendship with his former teammates. He hugged Haruka tightly, touched that Haruka would allow his team to sacrifice their chance for the Nationals for his sake. Haruka smiled, even as Nagisa glomped him, and Makoto wrapped his arms around all of them to complete the group hug.

Haruka's arms remained hanging limply by his side, as he was at a lost of what to do with his arms, even while everyone else was so busy putting theirs around him. He wasn't even sure if he should hug them back, or if he should pat them on the back. He was never very good at expressing himself, no matter what emotion it was, and he had a flood of emotions running through him at that time. He was happy to have resolved his conflict with Rin. He was pleased to have won that race with his team. He was embarrassed to have so many teenage boys hugging him in public, with Rin sobbing around his neck, and Makoto's slightly teary face inches away from Haruka's own. He continued to stare right ahead, at Makoto, with the hopes that the brunette would notice his distress and help him vocalise his thoughts and express his emotions on his behalf. It was all Makoto's fault that he was already so used to Makoto's mind-reading that he didn't feel the need to say his own thoughts aloud, so Makoto might as well take responsibility for it.

When Nagisa used Rin's old nickname, "Rin Rin" on him, and that prompted Rin to laugh, which in turn made both Makoto and Nagisa laugh, Haruka watched their faces and smiled too.

They sent Rin off, watching him head back to his own team, and after that they had to apologise to both Ama-chan sensei and Goro-chan. After promising to return the following year, they headed back to their respective houses. As usual, Makoto and Haruka walked home together.

"It was tiring, but it sure was fun. You did well, Haru. I'm proud of you." Makoto beamed at him.

Haruka continued walking. With him resolving the tension between himself and Rin, the clichéd weight lifted off his shoulders, and he was fully able to appreciate his actual feelings for swimming and for his team. The feeling of happiness in his chest at going through the relay with his team intensified, and just like when they went to the Squid Festival, he clutched at his chest. Makoto noticed that, and his smile faded, even as he turned to the dark-haired boy in concern. "Haru? Are you all right?" He asked in alarm.

Haruka surprised him by throwing his arms around him, causing Makoto to turn red instantly. Their bodies were pressed so closed that Makoto could almost feel Haruka's heart beat rapidly in his chest, just like his own did. "Thank you, Makoto. I am glad to have you beside me. If you hadn't encouraged me to talk things out with Rin, I wouldn't have been able to make peace with him, and I wouldn't be able to fully move on." His fingers gripped onto the material of Makoto's shirt tighter, digging slightly into his back. It had taken him all his courage to say that aloud, and he was too embarrassed to speak any further. He didn't have to though, for Makoto watched his face and read what he wouldn't say out. _"I need you, Makoto."_

Makoto nodded and smiled. "I'll walk beside you for as long as you'll have me, Haru."

They continued walking home in silence, comfortable with each other's presence even without words between them. Once Makoto finally sent Haruka back to his house, their hands brushed, and Haruka said a quick goodbye before ducking into his house to hide the slight flush on his face. He looked forward to seeing Makoto the next day.

XXXXXX

When Makoto decided to tell their friends about his new relationship with Haruka, there were varying reactions. Nagisa became all excited, Rei turned green, and Gou…if having blushes on her cheeks from seeing muscles and pecs was already scary, it was nothing compared to the explosion of stars around her head at the news. The sparkle in her eyes and her gushing looked strong enough to fill the whole clubroom, so much so that Makoto wrapped his muscular arms around Haruka to protect him from it (though it had the opposite effect as it merely made the explosion of stars and hearts become stronger).

Rei had difficulty stomaching the information, at least until Nagisa totally desensitized him with his daily huggle attacks and subtle brainwashing. Now if Makoto so much as handed Haruka a water bottle or a towel (like he had always done even before he confessed), Rei would just go into a state of mild shock instead of a dead faint, but it was nothing too life threatening so Haruka didn't really bother with it since it wouldn't affect his swimming performance.

The swim team had their budget, and the pictures of their tournament got them quite a few new members in the club. It didn't exactly matter to Haruka though. He leapt into the pool as and when he liked, while Makoto watched him and smiled from the sides before tutoring new members on the basics of swimming.

When it was just the four of them, Makoto stuck to Haruka's side loyally. With their club growing, Makoto was not given that liberty, since he was captain and had the duty of managing the club in order to give his beloved vice-captain the freedom to swim. The large gathering of topless males drew the attention of the female students in school, and not a day went by without at least a girl ogling at the boys. On a good day, they could even have more than 20 staring shamelessly at them from outside the fence. Makoto was too sweet-natured to make them go away, but Haruka made it a point to set a strict rule that anyone who wasn't a swimming club member wasn't allowed around the pool area. They had to remain outside the fence.

The swim team had admirers, and while Haruka was aware of the girls gazing at him adoringly, the same way Makoto did back then (and still does when he thought that Haruka wasn't looking), he found himself staring at the girls who were checking _Makoto_ out. He had been with Makoto for so many years that Makoto's growth spurt during their school years wasn't exactly noticeable to him, but Makoto was indeed taller than almost all of the club members, and was more buff, and with broader shoulders too. He was, in a way speaking, probably the perfect physical representation of a hot-blooded male. Well, that may be true. He was masculine, unless he opened his mouth to speak. His manner of speaking, especially to Haruka, put him rather on the level of a harmless teddy instead of a badass male oozing of masculinity and testosterone. He was a gentle giant.

Makoto had to run errands for Ama-chan sensei, and while Haruka tried not to let him out of his sight, they couldn't always be together. When they had to arrange for joint practices with other schools, both Gou and Makoto would end up running around getting permission from the appropriate parties. Girls didn't quite get the courage to approach Makoto when he was with other people (and he was with Haruka almost all the time), they took the chance of him running about to corner him.

Makoto looked uncomfortable as he faced a girl so much shorter than him, and who was holding a perfume-scented letter in her hand. She thrust out the letter at him and yelled a confession with all her courage, one loud enough be heard across the corridor and even reaching the ears of one Nanase Haruka, who was leaning against one of the walls.

Makoto looked at her, scratched his face a little, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I have someone else…" The girl opened her mouth to demand the identity of Makoto's mystery girl, as did the previous seven girls who confessed to him, when Haruka walked over to him. "Makoto. We're calling for a meeting."

Makoto took the chance to drop her another apology and escape with the dark-haired boy. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was a distance away. "That was scary." He turned to Haruka. The shorter boy was sulking. "You sure are popular."

Makoto smiled. Haruka was not one to show his childish side, not even to his parents. He only did this to Makoto, and occasionally Nagisa. Unlike Haruka's parents, Makoto would always oblige with his wishes though, and pamper him with whatever means he had. The taller male reached out and took Haruka's hand, holding on firmly and giving a squeeze. "Don't worry, Haru. You dislike anyone who cheats on you. I will not do anything you dislike." Haruka gave him a slightly bratty stare, then turned away. The damage was done though, as the freestyle swimmer felt a flush creep up his cheeks. He squeezed hard to crush Makoto's hand in retaliation.

Makoto chuckled and looked thoughtful. "Speaking of which, we are getting separated quite often…and I do see a lot of girls watching you too. Things are going to get complicated at this rate… I've decided, Haru." He turned to the other boy and gave him a bright, sunny smile. "Move in with me."

Haruka turned to him and gave him a point blank stare. "Makoto."

"Yes, Haru?"

"…you're moving too fast…"

XXXXXXXXX

Haruka swore that Makoto knew hypnosis…or some kind of mind-control technique. It must be the reason why Haruka found himself swept according to the gentle natured man's pace so easily.

After graduating from high school, they enrolled into the same university. Makoto didn't want to burden his parents financially, since they had to send his younger siblings to university after he was done with his courses, so he moved out of his house. Of course, with the Tachibana family members being so close to each other, Makoto's younger siblings made a pretty big fuss over their big brother leaving them. Makoto eventually compromised by moving into a place which was located near his old place, and so he could visit home often. The suggestion was brought up repeatedly when they were both in high school, but the brunette really did convince Haruka to move in with him. It was more to share the rent and responsibilities, but it was still living together under the same roof. Haruka did the cooking and housework, and Makoto took care of Haruka, shared housework duties and everything else. It was a peaceful arrangement, one which allowed them a lot of alone time and allowed Haruka a lot of bathtub soaking time.

It was on Makoto's birthday when Haruka really sealed his own fate.

"Since it's your birthday, what do you want, Makoto? You may ask for anything that I can offer within my power." Haruka told him over their meal of squid and mackerel.

Makoto gave a chuckle. He reached out and touched Haruka's face, even as his gaze softened. "I don't need anything, Haru"

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "…I did say I dislike anyone who is not direct…"

"Ah, fine. It's a silly wish though." Makoto's face flushed. "I want you, Haru. I want to be with you like this, for many more years to come, until we're both old and weary. It would be good if we could be something like a family and…just forget what I've said…" Makoto looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Haruka stared at Makoto for a while. "…For us to become a family, there is only one way… is it fine if I apply to be under your family registry?"

Makoto's eyes widened. "Tha-…It's just a silly wish. You don't have to go so far, Haru!"

"I won't go back on my words. I told you, you may ask for anything that I can offer within my power."

Makoto's gaze softened. "You're willing to do this much for me?" He reached out and held Haruka's hands. "Thank you, Haru. Then…are you willing to cook mackerel for me every morning?"

"I'll make it for lunch and dinner too if I have to." Haruka replied. He was smiling faintly too.

XXXXXXXXX

After they both graduated from university, the former first four members of Iwatobi Swim Team went their separate directions in life, though Makoto, as usual, stuck close to Haruka. The dark-haired young man gave a sigh as Makoto insisted that they enter the same company. Haruka decided to be a full-time lifeguard at a swimming club. He just wanted a job with large bodies of water and his first choice had been as a lifeguard by the beach, but the sea scared Makoto, so he settled for a swimming pool instead. Makoto, unsurprisingly, followed him there, though he opted for the position of a swimming trainer instead. Haruka observed how Makoto seemed to be especially popular among female students, but felt a sense of smugness at seeing how the brunette paid more attention to him than to his own students.

He was lifeguard as well as assistant trainer alongside Makoto. The manager of the swimming club once chided Haruka for being in the water most of the time instead of actually sitting around and watching over the safety of the other members of the swimming club, though Makoto managed to convince the manager that Haruka could actually do his job better if he was in the water. The manager eventually relented, especially after seeing Haruka's beautiful swimming form. It became a sort of harmonious arrangement, with Makoto tutoring the new members, and Haruka flitting about the other swimmers in the water. When it got dark, somebody did actually mistake him to be some kind of shark or sea creature, and freaked out. Makoto had to reassure the poor girl that Haruka was perfectly human, even if he swam with more grace than most of his own kind. The girl clung to Makoto, who patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. Haruka's blue eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything as he continued swimming about in his usual carefree manner.

When she finally calmed enough to be taken home by a friend, Makoto decided to call it a day. He walked to the edge of the pool, where Haruka was. "Haru, let's go home." The dark-haired man ignored him and ducked underwater. He squatted at the edge of the pool and smiled as Haruka swam around. "Haru…come on. It's late. I'll bring you somewhere nice to eat on the way back. All right?"

Haruka seemed to consent with the idea, as he swam over to the edge and poked his head out. As usual, Makoto held out a hand to help him out of the water. Without warning, however, the smaller male held on and gave a sharp tug, ruining Makoto's balance and causing him to fall into the pool.

"Haru-!" It was all Makoto could yelp before he landed with a loud splash. He opened his eyes to find his partner's deep blue gaze fixed on him. Haruka swam over to him and cupped his face, gazing meaningfully into his eyes before pressing his lips to the taller male's. Makoto had never been more grateful to being a swimmer, and being able to hold his breath for a long time. It wasn't exactly their first kiss (their first had been when Haruka agreed to move in with Makoto), but it was their first underwater kiss. Perhaps with his first love being witness, or maybe because water just naturally made Haruka more sensitive, he pushed Makoto down to the bottom of the pool and began kissing him passionately, or as passionately as two males could go with their lips still sealed in order to preserve as much oxygen as they could.

It was over a minute before they both came up, gasping and trying to regain their breath. Makoto gave a chuckle as he held Haruka's shoulders. "That was amazing, Haru."

"Let another girl touch you again, and I'll never let you kiss me like that anymore." Haruka dove back into the water, splashed a whole load of water at Makoto by kicking his feet, and swam off. Makoto gave another chuckle and gave chase. He would very much love a continuation of their underwater rendezvous.

XXX

The swimming club wasn't their only workplace. They also worked part time at an aquarium, Sea World, a place that was a gathering of volunteers and enthusiasts, all eager to be working with marine life. The pay wasn't exactly high there, but they weren't there for the pay anyway. Both were put to the task of caring for the dolphins and killer whales. For Makoto's case, he was in charge of tending to them, while for Haruka's case, he was in charge of training them.

They were reunited with their former teammates, who also volunteered there. Nagisa was currently a daycare teacher who also worked part time at the aquarium as a penguin keeper. Gou was a veterinarian who also dropped by to take a look at the animals at Sea World. Rei wasn't working there, but he dropped by for their performances a lot.

Makoto had a hard time stopping Haruka from jumping into the water, and at some point he just gave up…just as long as Haruka didn't accidentally fall into the one with sharks. Haruka frequently swam alongside the dolphins, and normally, it took people a while to notice that one of the dolphins looked different from the others.

With two jobs, they were both financially stable, and Makoto decided that he could have Haruka registered under his family name now. It was time to actually tell his parents about it. Makoto locked up the house and walked up to Haruka, who was waiting at the main road for him. Both of them walked side by side, heading towards Makoto's family home. They have gone back to Makoto's place quite frequently even after moving in together (and for Haruka's case, he went back to his old house to clean the place up too), as Makoto's family loved having them around especially for festivals and holidays. Their son may be all grown up, but they still wanted him to come home. Of course, they wanted Haruka to drop by too because it made Makoto happy, and they liked having him around.

As Haruka stood before the house, he thought back of his relationship with the other members of Makoto's family. From young, ever since he moved into the house a few doors away from the Tachibana residence, he had been coming and going from Makoto's place like a second home, as Makoto did his. Haruka's parents had to work away from home quite often, and initially they moved about just to be able to bring Haruka along with them under their care, but ever since they became acquainted with the Tachibana family, it was Makoto who reassured them that he would take care of Haruka in their stead.

Of course, back then Makoto was only a child, and instead it was Makoto's parents who insisted that Haruka come stay with them every time the Nanase family were away. Haruka's mother and Makoto's mother became fast friends because of that, exchanging cooking recipes and small talk. With the number of sleepovers Haruka had at Makoto's place, it wasn't a surprise that he created a familiarity of his own presence in that house, and Makoto's parents already treated him like their own son. Haruka was there watching Makoto grow. He was there when Makoto's younger siblings were born, and he watched them grow too. The Tachibana family treated him as one of their own just as much as he took them to be his second family.

Even now, years later, with both of them having grown up into young men, the smile on Makoto's mother's face remained unchanging as she greeted them at the door. She was not the only one, as Haruka could see the smiling faces of Makoto's younger siblings and father too. "Come on in, Makoto, Haruka."

Haruka gulped minutely, dreading if her attitude towards him would change once they break the news to them. Makoto took his hand, gave a squeeze and smiled at him. "It'll be fine, Haru." The dark-haired boy said nothing as he allowed himself to be led into the house.

The whole family sat down for dinner, with Makoto's parents asking him about both his and Haruka's welfare. Haruka let Makoto do the talking, as he himself wasn't too extroverted a person and hardly spoke. He merely spoke when the questions were actually directed at him, but even then, he let Makoto give most of the details.

It was when Makoto's brother and sister were washing the dishes when he decided to bring up the topic. "Mother…father…" He began, his expression serious for a change. His parents noted this and turned their full attention to their eldest son, watching his face for clues as to what he had to tell them. They both noticed how their son held Haruka's hand, and looked between both Makoto and Haruka.

"I am going to have Haruka registered under the family registry. My family registry." Makoto spoke in all seriousness.

Haruka braced himself once the cat was let out of the bag. Makoto's parents' reactions were nothing like what he expected though, as they merely exchanged glances with each other, then gave a sigh. "I thought so…" Makoto's mother began.

"We were wondering just how long it would take before this happens. In fact, had a different sort of registry been legal in Japan, I daresay you would have opted for that instead." Makoto's father sighed again and turned to Haruka, who sat all stiff and nervous in his seat. "We're not going to accuse you of anything, Haruka, so you can rest easy. Makoto already told us about his feelings for you a long time back, when he was still in high school, so we have had plenty of time to prepare ourselves mentally for this news. I admit that I was pretty awkward hearing it that first time, but if it's you, I suppose it's fine. Do make our Makoto happy."

Haruka turned to Makoto, who smiled at him. "I told you, Haru. It'll be fine. My parents are pretty understanding when it comes to my personal matters."

Makoto's mother leaned back against her chair. "I had a feeling I knew of Makoto's orientation even back then, when he kept looking at you every time you came over, and when he has never brought a girl back home all these years. Even when both of you were young, he kept clinging to you in his sleep like a baby koala. Really, this child."

"Mom! Don't go saying all of that!" An embarrassed Makoto yelped, even as Haruka tried to hide a smile at her words.

He turned to Makoto's parents. "Are you really all right with this? I'm a guy…Makoto's a guy…"

Makoto's parents exchanged glances again, and then Makoto's mom reached out and held Haruka's hands. "Has Makoto told you that he's uncomfortable being with you because you're both guys?" Haruka shook his head at that, and she smiled. "We'll accept his decision then. Of course, like other parents, we were initially hoping that he'd find himself a sweet girl and settle down and have children, but it's Makoto who has to decide that for himself. Besides, our Makoto is not one to do something without thinking it through first. If he's together with you, then it's like we've gotten another son." She beamed at him after saying that, with the same smile inherited by her firstborn.

Makoto beamed at his parents. "Then…if I want to marry him, would that be fine too?"

Makoto's mom chuckled, while Makoto's father sighed. "Makoto…you'll need to wait until the laws get changed for that. For now, you'll have to settle with having Haruka registered under your name. Wait until you've saved enough money, and you can go have your actual ceremony in another country."

Makoto's mom nodded and looked slightly thoughtful. "That being said…Haruka… you'd need to inform your parents too…"

Makoto and Haruka exchanged looks at that. Now that…was going to be a little difficult.

XXX

Makoto's family had been easy to convince. Then again, considering Makoto's temperament, it would have been strange if the family had been a bunch of bull-headed folks who somehow managed to raise a sweet son. Haruka's family took a longer time to convince. It first started out with Haruka's dad going into shock, and later the man punched Makoto for somehow leading his son astray. The brunette was so much larger than the older man that if he wanted to, he could have stopped the blow anytime. He didn't, and when Haruka tried to stop his dad, Makoto stopped him. "It's okay, Haru. I'll do anything to convince him of my feelings for you."

When Haruka's dad next turned the blow to the smaller man, however, Makoto did actually wrap his arms around the blue-eyed boy and take the hit for him. When Makoto wrapped his arms tightly around Haruka as a child, it was still cute. A grown man hugging another grown man was a less cute sight for the Nanase family. Makoto's emerald gaze was hard as he continued to protect the other man. "It's fine if you hit me or yell at me. However, please don't hurt Haru."

The older man was too surprised to actually hit him again, actually, and didn't. Haruka touched one of Makoto's arms lightly. "Father…Makoto has been by my side all this time. He is the one who took the most care of me, doted on me and watched over me. I would like him to continue doing so. It won't do if it's not Makoto…"

"Haruka…" His mom began, looking at her son as if for the first time.

"Is this your way of rebelling against us…because we left you home alone so often… we had to work to raise you, and this is your way of repaying us…" Haruka's father demanded.

Haruka frowned. "I've never once thought of rebelling against you, nor hook up with a man to spite you. I am grateful for the effort you took to raise me. However, I am not a child anymore. I'd like to choose the one I'd spend my future with." He tightened his hold on Makoto's arm. "I…I love Makoto. Please let me be with him."

Haruka's father looked torn between deciding if he should allow his son to go ahead with his whims, or to strangle the large brunette currently clinging to his son. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before looking at the two. "Give us some time to think about it. We will be discussing this…"

Haruka's father had been initially stubborn, but after meeting with the Tachibana family and talking it out, he eventually relented (because Haruka was extremely stubborn over it), though he did secretly mourn the end of family line since Haruka was his only son.

They were already living together under the same roof, so it was just a matter of signing the papers. Once that was done, Haruka let out a sigh of relief, wondering just how his life with Makoto was going to change after that. It didn't really change though. Makoto had always been devoted to him. He continued on the same routine, though with an increase of hand-holding and stolen kisses.

Considering Makoto's character, it probably will be years before there is any change between them.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Phew…and that was part one of the fic. The rating will most likely go up in the next chapter. It's not explicit or anything, but there are still hints of smut (slightly). I'm debating if I should rate the next chapter as M, or merely remove the scenes. What do you people think? Also, do correct me if I made mistakes in the chapter.

To explain one of the scenes in the fic (the one with Makoto asking Haruka for mackerel every morning), it's my murder of a traditional marriage proposal.

Normally it's,  
Guy: Will you cook Miso soup for me every morning? (Will you marry me?)  
Girl: Yes. *blush*

in Free! it's,  
Mako: Will you cook mackerel for me every morning? (since he'd go along with Haru's pace, he probably won't ask for his fav squid)  
Haru: *cool and calm* I'll make it for lunch and dinner too if I have to.

Edit: (2 October 2013) So far, according to the votes, this story may lean towards the M rating next chapter (I say that, but it's still not going to be too explicit. I think). If you're not comfortable with this and you'd rather it remain T rating, do mention it in your reviews. I will tally the numbers and upload the next chapter according to the preferred rating. I have both versions of the chapter in my pc anyway~

Here is the current tally for rating preference.

T - 0

M - 9

If the count for M increases, I will be uploading the M-rated version of chapter 2, and I will also be changing the rating of the whole fic. When that happens, please do remember to set your fic filter to include M rated to find this fic. By default, M-rated fics are hidden in normal searches.

**Please read and review. No flames please.  
**

-Gwyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters. If I did, the whole place would be filled with little MakoHaru running about. **

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Semi-AU and partial crack (because I can't help it.) May contain spoilers for the anime, novel and Drama CD. Some scenes have been modified and may not follow canon. MPREG in this chapter.**

**Rating: M for this chapter**

**Pairing: Tachibana Makoto X Nanase Haruka**

A/N: A big thanks for the reviews. Also, thank you **Mai-chan** and **Guest** for your reviews too. I'll try my best with the mpreg part of the story. :p. Also, about TOL, that isn't dead yet, but not exactly alive either. I'm reduced to writing plot notes instead of the actual story because the latest chapters of the manga aren't really that inspiring. T.T

As per votes, this chapter has been rewritten to the M version. Well, I say that, but don't expect something too graphic. It's still more hint-based instead of descriptive-based.

The scene is written between page breaks in **bold**. If it's not your cup of tea, scroll quickly till you've passed the second bolded page break.

To the story then…

**To Makoto, With Love**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 2

As Haruka cooked dinner, he threw a side-glance at Makoto, who was playing with their pet kitten, Sora. Nearby, their pet goldfishes (Tuna and Mackerel) swam without a care in the world. Perhaps only in the Tachibana household could cat and fish actually co-exist so peacefully, having been totally influenced by their gentle owner. He didn't know how he too got pulled along Makoto's pace, since the brunette looked so undemanding and harmless. There were instances when Haruka had actually seen Makoto make others do whatever he wished for them to, with the victims being none the wiser since he phrased his requests so sweetly. Haruka himself was probably one of Makoto's unwitting targets, having been pulled into Makoto's pace from the brunette's confession, from the time he wanted to live under the same roof as Haruka, and from the time he managed to get Haruka to be registered under his family name. Granted, the last one may have been voluntary on Haruka's part, but it was all still according to Makoto's advantage. The green-eyed man was never one to impose his demands on Haruka, or force the shorter man to do something he didn't want to. He didn't force, but he did _encourage_ Haruka to volunteer in a way.

Haruka couldn't help recalling that one episode on Animal World they once watched together, which happened to feature marine mammals. He remembered young Mako gesturing excitedly at the dolphins, pointing out that they swam just like Haru. Haru had chided him for it, saying that it was impossible for dolphins to swim like human beings, so Makoto should have said that Haru swam like the dolphins instead. Young Makoto nodded his head, beamed, and told him that he would do as he said.

When the show next covered a short documentary on killer whales, Makoto had been initially excited, but later cringed and hid behind Haru when the harmless looking giant devoured a baby seal without mercy.

Haruka thought that Makoto was like a killer whale. He was sociable and affectionate, had unrestrained strength when it came to swimming (and hugging Haruka), and was extremely loyal to mates and family members. Makoto was very loyal to him, and while Haruka was registered under Makoto's family name as an adopted sibling, he was pretty sure that loyalty was directed to a "mate" and not a sibling. That, and given the opportunity, the kind, innocent looking brunette did look like he might swallow his prey whole.

Speaking of swallow, in a way speaking Haruka really did get eaten. Before Haruka was officially registered under the same family name, Makoto made it a point to still keep a respectable distance from the shorter male, as they lived under the same roof, but remained in separate rooms. It frustrated Haruka to no end. For as long as he could remember, no matter how much Makoto took care of him, loved him and treasured him, Makoto was expressive over almost everything but the physical aspects of their relationship. Just when Haruka thought that the mood was good when they started kissing more frequently, Makoto would end up apologizing and backing off. Makoto was not one to pressure him, giving him complete and absolute freedom before they got together, and also even after they got together. The other male hardly touched him unless it was absolutely necessary and if it wasn't because the brunette stared (for more than 10 seconds) at no other person except him, there were times during their years together when Haruka wondered if Makoto didn't accidentally put him back into the friends' list. He eventually came to the conclusion that Makoto did, but perhaps treasured him a little too much and feared changes to their relationship had they crossed the line.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

After the registration, they had both crossed a line, and the taller male seemed unsure if he could cross another. While he and Haruka had feelings for each other, he was still extremely shy when it came to the freestyle swimmer, and normally went along with Haruka's pace when it came to uncertain grounds in their relationship. Haruka, on the other hand, was waiting for Makoto to make the first move. He did try to encourage Makoto a little by moving close to him whenever they conversed, or put a hand on Makoto's arm or shoulder, or lie on his lap when they watched a show together. He liked how Makoto, just like water, did not restrict him, but he did rather wish for the brunette to be a little more assertive in their relationship.

The unresolved sexual tension between them wound tighter with each passing day, with Haruka teasing, and Makoto grabbing on to whatever remained of his self control. When Haruka stepped out of the bathroom one day with his usual swimming trunks missing, and only a towel in place (though barely), Makoto finally snapped as he held on to Haruka by the shoulders.

"Haruka…I'm sorry but…I…really want…to touch you…" The usual carefree tone was gone from Makoto's voice, only to be replaced with need instead. Seeing Haruka's expressionless face, Makoto seemed to get back some of his self control as he pushed Haruka away, holding him at arms' length instead. "Please, Haru. If you don't want this…please head to the public pool for at least an hour. It should be safe to come back after that. If it isn't, I'll be the one to go to the pool instead!"

"Makoto…" Haruka sighed, thinking that Makoto could sometimes be an idiot. He pulled Makoto's head down and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "Do whatever you like. It's fine if it's you." He knew that Makoto had been physically very attracted to him, but he really didn't think that he could hold back for that many years. Really, what took him so long to cave in? Makoto still looked like he was holding back, and Haruka gave him a slightly shy look (or at least, he deliberately gave him the same expression he gave to a fresh tub of water). "I want you to."

"Haru!" Makoto's last bit of restraint went up in smoke as he pounced on the smaller man. Haruka had the brief mental image of a killer whale pouncing on a dolphin.

His first time…definitely fueled his belief that Makoto was probably part killer whale. The brunette had a big heart, a big build…and was basically big in other areas too. That, and he had that ridiculous strength. As much as Makoto was trying to be gentle because he would never want to intentionally hurt Haruka, there was still quite a bit of pain involved.

Haruka was initially worried that, just like kisses, he had to be the one to initiate everything, because Makoto was just too darn shy to make the first move. He didn't seem to have to worry though, for Makoto, who had pent up way too long and who was not exactly holding himself back anymore, was only too eager to put his hands on him. He didn't think Makoto actually had it in him to strip him, and when he was bare for Makoto's viewing pleasure, the brunette stopped, stared at him, and turned a deep shade of red. That caused Haruka to look away and flush too. Being intimate was very, very awkward for two people who were so in tune with each other's minds that they could read each other like an open book, and Makoto tended to show it very clearly on his face. Haruka saw Makoto's intentions and wondered if he could actually survive the night. Makoto pulled his own shirt over his head and discarded it carelessly to the floor. He reached out and touched Haruka's face. 'Is this really all right, Haruka?' Makoto's unspoken question could be heard clearly. Haruka didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes trained on Makoto, who read his answer and smiled slightly.

The larger male decided to take up Haruka's invitation as he bent down and kissed him. Makoto was clumsy initially, eager to touch Haruka, but at the same time being at a slight loss of what he should be doing. Just like when Haruka first taught him to swim, he took this as a learning experience, even as his hands explored - feeling, searching, and memorising every part of Haruka's body. The dark-haired man reciprocated the action, as he too ran his hands along Makoto's form. They have seen each other fully naked before, mostly when they were children, and less when they grew up, but there were times when they took baths with Makoto's younger siblings, Haruka had caught sight of Makoto stark naked before the latter put on a towel to give himself some modesty. The memory was nothing compared to what he saw now though, once Makoto removed his own pants. He had not seen Makoto naked and _excited_ before that day. Haruka swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous.

The next few minutes passed with mostly kisses, some heavy breathing, and a lot of permission asked on Makoto's part. Haruka, even when he was really feeling Makoto's touches, was not a very vocal person. He gave occasional gasps and a soft moan from time to time when he was driven close to the edge. Makoto asked him, repeatedly, either verbally or through their usual prolonged eye contact, all his "Could I…" and "Are you all right?" questions, to the point that Haruka silenced him with a kiss and groped him. The dark-haired man gave a soft hiss when Makoto prepared him, as he tried to get used to the unfamiliar feeling of fingers probing about within him. That, of course, prompted Makoto to check on his wellbeing again, to which Haruka stared at him and urged him to proceed.

When Makoto obliged, Haruka's mouth fell open in what seemed to be either a silent scream or a gasp. He had somewhat braced himself when Makoto dropped his pants, but… it still hurt.

"Are you all right, Haruka?" Makoto asked, concerned when he heard Haruka give a moan of discomfort. His brow knitted further at seeing tears leak from the other man's eyes.

"I'll be fine. Just… give me a moment." Haruka tried to get used to Makoto's presence in his most intimate sanctuary. The pain stemmed from both their inexperience…and Makoto's size, but otherwise the brunette was making up for it by trying his best to be considerate of his partner. As much as he half-wanted Makoto to pull out, and for himself to curl up into a ball (or fling himself into a pool of water and let the water, his love, soothe him), he knew that if they stopped now, it would only be one step forward and two steps back, as he was pretty sure Makoto would get upset over hurting him, and he'd end up not touching him for a while.

Makoto explored Haruka's body with his hands in an attempt to distract the darker-haired male from the pain. He stilled, and only moved when Haruka gave him a minute nod against his neck. Haruka, for his part, clung to the brunette and bit hard on his shoulder when Makoto started moving again. Makoto watched him, observing Haruka's reactions closely. He figured quite quickly just where Haruka's sensitive spots were even though the dark-haired man didn't make much sound. Haruka found it difficult to hold back his voice when Makoto repeatedly attacked the same spots, and he muffled his voice against Makoto's shoulder, though he was pretty sure his gasps were perfectly audible to Makoto's ears. The sensations built up from their intercourse became a little overwhelming for Haruka as the idea that he was intimately connected with Makoto, fully accepting the brunette and feeling the man move within him made him cry out softly when he couldn't fight against the waves of pleasure coiling within his gut. The sensations reached a peak, and he felt Makoto shudder above him, calling out his name before an odd sort of wet warmth filled him. Haruka followed him shortly, gasping out the brunette's name even as his vision turned white. He slumped back against his pillow, passed out from exhaustion when it was over, and slipped off to dreamland. He vaguely thought that Makoto was calling his name worriedly, but he was too tired to actually notice.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Haruka woke up, he found himself staring at Makoto's chest as the brunette seemed to have hugged Haruka to himself in his sleep. It was strange, actually. They've been together for so long, and he had seen Makoto topless so many times, had been familiar with that large, muscular frame without thinking much about it. The night before was the first time he actually touched Makoto in the romantic sense, mapped out his muscular arms and torso and actually seeing Makoto not as a childhood friend, but as a life partner. As Haruka placed a hand against Makoto's well-muscled chest (and feeling his steady heartbeat beneath), it struck him that the person he was bound to was a man in every sense of the word. Really, thinking back of how small and innocent looking Makoto used to be as a child, shaking and clinging to Haru every time they saw something potentially creepy, he mused that the passing of time was scary indeed, though time really did justice to Makoto's growth.

Makoto would never return to being a child. In fact, Haruka thought with a little smugness that he might have just gotten Makoto's first. Or at least…he was hoping that he was the first. This was Makoto he was talking about, the guy who would rather remain celibate for years than leave his side. He would not forgive Makoto if he dared to be intimate with another person aside from himself past this point.

Makoto returned to being Makoto after he woke up, panicking and trying to care for Haruka since he hurt him. "What have I done?! Oh, Haru! Are you all right? Do you need me to fetch you anything? Uwaa! There's blood! I made you bleed?!" Makoto yelped. Haruka merely glared at him, partially because it was totally Makoto's fault that he was in pain and couldn't move his lower body, and partially because Makoto's panicking was making it hard for him to go back to sleep.

"Just let me rest…also, do inform the boss that I'm calling in sick today." Haruka mumbled, turning away from Makoto. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a little shy facing Makoto after the previous night. It wasn't like this was the first time they woke up next to each other, since they had frequent sleepovers. This was their first "morning after" though, and he didn't know how to deal with the idea that their relationship had moved away from them being childhood friends, a comfort zone for Haruka, to something else. The larger man whined, but Haruka ignored him because he totally didn't want Makoto to read his mind right now. He didn't know when he slipped off again, but when he next woke up, he found that Makoto had already tended to him and cleaned him up, going so much as to change the sheets too. It was a wonder that Haruka slept through all that.

Makoto left for work, and Haruka took that chance to sink into their bathtub which was filled with soothing, warm water. Water really was his first love after all. He was sore, but after soaking for a few hours he felt a lot better. He took the time in the tub to really reflect his feelings on Makoto. He loved Makoto, but sometimes he still saw Makoto as the childhood friend he always had. It was one of the slight disadvantages of being friends for so long that he was desensitized to a lot of things Makoto did for him. It took him a while to realize that his feelings for Makoto had changed from that of friends to love, but even then, he needed to catch up to the idea of them being romantic partners. However…the extent of their relationship was different now. Makoto has done things to him regular childhood friends didn't. Haruka had allowed him to, allowed Makoto to take him completely. He thought he knew Makoto well enough, what with them being together from when they were very young, but he had seen expressions on Makoto's face that he had never seen before in his life, and didn't expect Makoto to be capable of making them. Makoto's seductive tone when he called Haruka's name, Makoto's flushed face, Makoto closing his eyes and gasping when he…

Haruka's face heated at the memory, and he dunked his head back in the water. The water didn't do much to calm his rapidly beating heart though. Haruka wasn't too sure why, but he was filled with the longing to see Makoto again soon. He missed him already.

XXX

When Makoto returned from work, he spoilt Haruka rotten and fussed over him, trying to take care of him, or in Makoto's words, he wanted to take responsibility for hurting him. Haruka reassured him that he was fine, kissed him, and got eaten again. They lay in bed together after that, entwining their fingers and listening to each other's heartbeats. Makoto talked about work, and about his students' reactions to suspicious looking marks on his body. The manager had ordered him to put a full diving suit before training the students because of that. Haruka didn't say anything, but Makoto stared at him, chuckled, and reassured him that he could go back to being in the water soon. "For now, could I be a substitute for water?" Makoto asked with a slightly cunning glint in his eyes. Their first time definitely changed the way they interacted with each other. Back then, Makoto would use a certain gentle tone only when talking to Haruka, but the topics were safe and chaste. Now, he'd use that same tone, but he was finally bold enough to flirt with Haruka.

To Haruka's relief, Makoto was also finally being more possessive of him. Makoto's temperament didn't change much, as he still treated everyone fairly, but if any of the girls so much as went near Haruka, or stood too close to Haruka's liking, Makoto would be there in a flash, providing a wall of muscle against them. Makoto continued smiling at everybody, but Haruka once stared at him when the brunette didn't think he was looking, read his expression, and had trouble hiding a smile after that. Makoto didn't want to share him with anybody, and his face was practically screaming to Haruka's well trained eyes.

Over time, Haruka learnt that he had to choose between his two loves. If he wanted to swim, he had to keep Makoto away at arm's length. If he allowed Makoto to make love to him, he had to forfeit swimming the next day because he doubted he could even walk straight, let alone swim. The darn orca-like brunette got better the more times they were intimate, but he could almost never control that ridiculous strength of his. Instead, it was Haruka who grew used to the abuse as he got excited whenever Makoto was passionate towards him. He rather liked seeing the usually meek brunette lose control, or the way the larger man called his name in his ear, whispering "Haru-chan." if he was being a tease, or "Haruka" if he was being loving. Makoto once teased Haruka that the latter seemed to like it when Makoto was a little rough on him, as he noticed that Haruka's gasps and pants were slightly louder and more frequent than if he had been gentler. Haruka bit him in retaliation, but otherwise did not refute his statement.

Coming back to their happily married life together (or as married as they could get without going through an actual ceremony yet), with a kitten to complete the family, Haruka was about to set the table when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. "Haru…" Makoto's gentle voice could be heard next to his ear. No matter how many years they have spent in each other's company, and no matter how they both physically change, Makoto would always be a big ball of fluff towards him. The brunette continued smiling at him, but didn't say anything as he hugged him from behind.

"What is it, Makoto?" He asked, leaning back a little against a strong chest.

Makoto shook his head slightly. "Nothing. I just want to cuddle."

The other man was so frank it was embarrassing sometimes. Haruka gently shrugged his mate's arms off (more to hide his own embarrassment than to spite Makoto, actually), and bent down to reach for dishes placed in the lower cabinet. "Cuddling can come later. Help me set up the table."

The good natured brunette nodded. "All right, Haru." He walked over to one of the drawers and began taking out utensils for both of them.

Haruka got back to his feet, and that was when he felt that something was off, as his eyes turned dark for a moment. His hold loosened on the plates, and they went crashing to the floor.

"Haru!" Makoto was by his side in a moment. The larger man was quick to wrap his arms around his slighter mate, steadying him. "Are you all right?"

Haruka waited until the room stopped spinning before he nodded. "I'm fine. I think I just need to rest a little earlier today. I might have overdone it with the work on training the dolphins yesterday."

Makoto sighed and lifted Haruka easily into his arms. When they first started living together, Haruka protested a lot because he was pretty sure he was capable of walking on his own. After a lot of fruitless attempts of getting Makoto to stop mothering him, and after being on the receiving end of his mate's kicked puppy look once too many times, he gave up and let Makoto be, since it made the latter happy. "Maybe you should lie down a little. I'll get dinner ready."

"Look who's talking. I don't want you trekking blood all over the floor." Haruka glared down at the once clean floorboards.

Makoto looked down, kept silent for a while, and eventually spoke up again. "Oh. I cut my foot."

"Of course you did! I just broke two plates and you walked all over them to get me!" Haruka snapped. He blinked when Makoto set him on the couch and started inspecting his feet. "I'm not hurt. You'd better get yourself looked at instead." Despite Makoto's protests, he got to his feet and went to fetch the first-aid kit. "Sit here, Makoto." It wasn't exactly said fiercely, but he knew that anything he said was taken to be nearly at the same level of a command by the brunette. Makoto plopped immediately onto the spot he vacated moments ago and looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes.

Haruka tended to his injuries, his brow knitting a little at seeing the cut. He cleaned the wound, applied iodine and bandaged it. It was a good thing both of them had experience with first aid since sports related injuries did come by once in a while. Once he was done, he looked up only to see Makoto beaming at him. "…what?"

If Makoto had a tail, he was pretty sure it would have been wagging like crazy as Makoto shook his head. "Nope. Nothing much. It's just nice having you take care of me."

Haruka gave him a blank stare. "How long have we been together already? Don't I take care of you all the time?" Though he was pretty sure it was nothing compared to how much Makoto did the same.

Makoto stood up, seemingly unaffected by his foot. "Well then, Haru. Like I said, you're getting some rest first before dinner. Leave cleanup to me." He threw the smaller male over a shoulder and carted him off to the bedroom. Haruka sighed and wondered if Makoto would ever get rid of that habit. He probably wouldn't.

When Haruka next went downstairs, the table was set and the floor was sparkling clean, as promised. They had their dinner and engaged in a simple conversation of mackerel and pool and dolphins, and when they retired for the night, Makoto had him bundled warmly and tucked under the covers before wrapping his arms around Haruka, cuddling him. Well, getting spoilt rotten without having to ask for it was one of the plus points of living under the same roof as Makoto. Haruka hid a contented smile as he listened to Makoto's soft breathing beside him. Snuggling up to the other man, he closed his eyes and followed the other into dreamland.

XXXXXX

He was glad for the break, as the aquarium had a show coming up, and all volunteers had their hands tied down with training their aquatic friends. Makoto was talking to Gou, who was here to make sure the animals didn't overwork themselves, and of course to ogle at all the divers and their fabulous muscles. Really, even after all these years, she still had a muscle fetish.

The brunette eventually headed off to his main job at the pool instead, though not before fussing over Haruka and asking if he could handle being at the aquarium all alone (actually, alone by Makoto's standards excluded the more than 30-member staff all around them, like they didn't exist in his eyes.) Haruka reassured him that he could, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and chased him away when he wanted to stay.

The freestyle swimmer walked over to Gou, who was looking at one of the dolphins. "Ah, I don't think Mari-chan here can perform. We'll have to pull her out and get a replacement."

"Why? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with her fin?" Haruka asked. He personally trained all of them (by swimming in their aquarium and totally beating them at speed and grace), and he hadn't seen anything wrong with them so far.

Gou shook her head. "No. Mari-chan is carrying young. You can see how her abdominal area here is swelling." She instructed the dolphin to roll over, so that its abdominal area faced them. To Haruka, it did look like the dolphin was heavily pregnant. Gently, Gou ran a hand along it, guiding Haruka to do the same. The dark-haired man followed suit, though a little awkwardly. "It might be a good idea not to stress her out during this period."

"I see." He patted the dolphin on the head. "So you're going to be a mother soon, Mari. Isn't that good?"

"Mm…I really can't get enough of it…!" Gou squealed, causing Haruka to look up.

"You can't get enough of my dolphins getting pregnant?" Haruka demanded, not sounding amused in the slightest.

Gou looked at him and placed a hand on her hip. "I don't mean the dolphins, Haruka-senpai. I meant them!" She pointed at a group of men who have just left the changing room, and were mostly topless. "Ah…the sight of muscles…how wonderful! I'm glad I got the owner of the place to only recruit men who are buff and good looking."

"What kind of a strange job requirement is that? Also, why would the owner be listening to you? Muscles aren't everything. There is nothing attractive about them." Haruka said bluntly.

Gou turned to him. "Oho? You feel that way, do you? And what about Makoto-senpai's muscles? I'm pretty sure you have no complaints about them."

"Makoto's is just…Makoto's." Haruka looked away, though his face did turn a little pink. "And can you stop it with the talk of muscles."

"No I will not! Speaking of those, what happened to you, Haruka-senpai! What happened to your abs?" She pointed at his stomach, which was exposed as he didn't zip up his jacket.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned, though he found her inches away from him the next moment.

"Your muscle mass is different! The density, the look, the feel…it's changed! In fact, aren't you putting on a little too much weight here?" She reached out and ran a hand along his abdominal area, and he quickly flinched away.

"I find your fascination towards muscles scary, Gou. Also, don't touch me so casually." He was not a sociable person in the first place, and even if, say, it were Nagisa glomping him, he'd protest and feel uncomfortable. Makoto's touches were the only ones he could deal with. Haruka zipped up his jacket, inwardly glad that his partner wasn't around to see him get felt up.

"Ah sorry. I guess my adrenaline's still charged up from dealing with the dolphins that I saw you as one of them for a moment." She stared at her hand. "That feeling…" She turned to him with her eyes serious. "Sorry, Haruka-senpai but…could I feel your abdominal area again?"

"I told you…" Before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and led him off to her personal clinic.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm home." Makoto called out as he took off his shoes and headed to the living room. It had been a tiring day, as he was swarmed by his students who had less interest in learning to swim and more interest in chatting him up. By now, he was pretty sure Haruka was already home. He'd be preparing dinner around this time, and with any luck he could probably see his darling in an apron. "Haru?" He called out for the black-haired man.

Haruka wasn't cooking for a change. Instead, Makoto found him drawing quietly in their bedroom, with a pillow propped up behind his back and a cup of tea on their bedside table, within his reach. He looked up when Makoto closed the door behind him and walked into the room. "Ah, sorry, Makoto. I didn't hear you return." He set the drawing board aside and got to his feet, walking over to allow the taller man to give him his usual "I'm home" kiss.

Makoto ran his fingers through his beloved's hair and smiled. "It's fine. Something on your mind? You tend to draw when you're in deep thought." He threw a look at the artwork. "Two dolphins? Oh, one of them is smaller. A baby dolphin?"

"Mari is pregnant. I had to take her out of the show. Also, not a baby dolphin. A calf." Haruka told the brunette.

Makoto's eyes widened. He gave a happy laugh. "That's nice. I can't wait to see the dolphin calf!" The larger man was always weak to cute, small animals. He chuckled and walked over to the cupboard to get some casual clothes to change into. "Have you eaten, Haru? Would you like to go out to get something to eat?"

"Makoto." Haruka began again. Makoto responded with a curious "hm?" The dark haired man turned to the brunette, who was both dressing and watching him at the same time. "I'm pregnant."

Makoto's smile remained frozen on his face, as did his hands, which were still in the process of pulling up his pants. Haruka could see that he was having difficulty processing that in his mind.

"You mean Mari is pregnant?" Makoto finally asked, as he unfroze and dressed himself

Haruka walked over to the brunette's side. "She is. I am too."

Makoto's brain seemed to try to process that information again, short circuited, and the brunette was left spluttering. "What- I mean how- I mean, are you all right?" As usual, his immediate concern for Haruka's wellbeing won out over all his confusion.

Haruka blinked. "Of course I'm all right."

That brought back the confusion. "Wait, what am I saying… of course you're all right, you're not sick, you said you're… are you sure you are…I mean…you're a guy… You're not one to joke about something like that…"

"Calm down, Makoto. Yes, I'm sure. Gou had her suspicions and gave me a checkup…"

"Gou's a vet! Not a doctor for people!" Makoto yelped.

"…and I confirmed it with Rei." He paused for a moment. "I think he passed out for a while before I could finally get some answers for him. Here, he gave me a health certificate after the checkup" The black-haired man passed said cert to Makoto, who glanced through it quickly, then went stiff from shock. The piece of paper slipped out of Makoto's slack fingers and went fluttering to the floor. Haruka blinked at him coolly. "What's wrong?"

Makoto turned to him. There were so many different, conflicting thoughts going on in his head that Haruka was having trouble reading his mind. "How are you so calm about this? I mean, how did you get pregnant in the first place?" Makoto demanded. From his agitation, Haruka could only guess that the brunette was worried for his health.

Haruka frowned a little, seemingly trying to recall. "…we had intercourse in the pool?" He smiled a little, obviously fond of the memory.

Makoto turned slightly red. The pool was definitely an interesting memory indeed. He didn't think Haruka could actually become that loud when he was in the water. Makoto could only deduce that water made Haruka more sensitive, or at least lower his inhibitions against intimate touches. He shook the thought out of his head and went back to addressing the matter at hand. "Yes, but I mean…you don't have the…ability to get pregnant…"

"From the ultrasound Rei gave me, apparently I do. It's too troublesome to think about it though. It has nothing to do with swimming, and as long as I still get to feel the water, I do not see how this is a problem." He frowned at Makoto again. "…you do not want this?"

"Wha-? Of course I do! Just…let me sort my thoughts out a bit…" Makoto made Haruka sit down and plopped down onto the spot next to him, even as he took the shorter man's hand and held on. He took in a few deep breaths. "You're pregnant…we're both not sure of how it happened, but you're pregnant…" He repeated it and ran it through his head a few times, at least until the idea sank in. "You're pregnant with my baby…I'm going to be a father…!" His green eyes widened with realisation, and he turned to Haru with slight blushes on his cheeks and a wide smile on his face. "Oh, Haru!" He threw his arms around the smaller man and hugged his mate tightly.

Haruka sighed. "Now that's more like the Makoto I know. Really…your reaction to this is slow… Also, you're crushing me, Makoto." Makoto gave a yelp and quickly let him go. The brunette's hand went to Haruka's stomach, hesitated for a moment, then felt it. "I'm not sure if I can feel any…oh…wait…it does feel different from your usual muscles…and your body will continue to change as time goes by…" He thought of something else and became serious again, even as he held Haruka's shoulders. "Are you sure this is fine on your body? You blacked out on a number of occasions, and I'm not sure if your body can handle this pregnancy."

"Makoto…stop worrying about me like that. I'm fine, and even if I'm not, I'll do something about it. I want to have this child." He placed a hand on his own stomach. "Rei let me hear this child's heartbeat earlier. It is strong."

"Haru…" Makoto placed his hand on top of Haru's, so that both of them were now touching the place where their child resided. "I understand. I'll take care of both of you. We'll go for your checkups together." He gave a weak smile. "Haru, you really don't change though, still as calm as always."

Haruka didn't say anything as he leaned against Makoto's shoulder. He had had the advantage of having a few hours more than Makoto did to get used to the news. He didn't point it out though.

**To be continued…**

A/N: And that looks like a good place to cut off the chapter. *evil grin*. It will be mentioned in the next chapter as to how Haru-chan got pregnant in the first place, but in the meantime, feel free to make guesses. Try to think of the crackiest scenario to get it right though, because it's not really your…er…conventional answer. Do try to guess how it happened in your review. I'll mention in the next chapter just how many got it correct.

If you're going to make a guess, write it in your review as something like this.

e.g: Blame the excessive video gaming between them.

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would have made all my dreams canon. :p **

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Semi-AU and partial crack (because I can't help it.) May contain spoilers for the anime, novel and ****Drama CD****. Some scenes have been modified and may not follow canon. MPREG**

**Rating: T for this chapter**

**Pairing: Tachibana Makoto X Nanase Haruka. **

A/N: A big thanks to all reviewers. You've encouraged me greatly for this fic. ^.^ . Also, thanks to **Denise**,** Anonymous**,** Kazuki**,** Mai-chan **and** Smileycat** for your reviews.

**Mai-chan**, the fic is now hidden because of the M-rated filter. Do check from time to time for updates. I update once every two weeks. :D.

**Smileycat**, mine is the second MakoHaru mpreg fic to be written in English for the Free fandom. There is another person who has written one too. I am still crossing my fingers for more fellow Free! MakoHaru mpreg fans to write them.

Well then, the answer to how Haruka's pregnancy came about will be revealed in the chapter. Note that there will be hints to the last track in Drama CD 2 in this chapter. To the story then…

**To Makoto, With Love**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 3

Makoto had said that Haruka took the news of his pregnancy calmly. Haruka wasn't too sure if he could consider himself calm, but he was indeed under-reacting towards the news. Come to think of it, his reaction when he first found out was…

_Hours earlier_

Haruka glared as Gou ran her hands along his stomach, feeling it. She continued to stare at him, and at some point, her eyes widened. Spinning on her heels, she grabbed a stethoscope from the table and placed it to his stomach before listening intently. She became visibly excited as she continued prodding a little bit more.

"Well, what is it?" Haruka asked, not liking the look in her eyes one bit. Things were never good whenever her eyes sparkled like that.

She turned to him as if she were looking at a new breed of dolphin. "Haruka-senpai…I hear a heartbeat."

Haruka stared at her for a long while. "I see." He didn't think she was the type to tell jokes, especially ones this lame.

Gou shook her head. "I didn't mean _yours_. I meant I hear another heartbeat."

Haruka stared at her, looking a little bored. "I do not have two hearts. Can I go home yet?"

"Ah man. What I mean is that you have a baby in your stomach!" She sighed, deciding to finally tell him directly.

Haruka gave her a long, unimpressed stare. He finally decided that she was pulling his leg. "I'm going home." He said with finality in his tone, even as he sat up, swung his legs off the examination table and made to leave.

She shook her head. "I am not joking, Haruka-senpai. Look, just come with me." She all but dragged him out of the door, bundled him into the car and drove off at a speed bordering illegal.

They found themselves in Rei's office an hour later, and after Gou did all the explaining (since Haruka was still wondering just why she was dragging on the joke), Rei initially gave a snort of laughter at what she was saying and waved her off with a hand, at least until she forced him to use the ultrasound.

It resulted in Rei lying out cold on the ground, Gou looking smug, and Haruka staring confusedly at the screen. There was a lot of movement going about in his stomach. He thought it looked rather like a deep, dark pool of water in there, with something moving or swimming about. There was also a rapid sound going "whoosh whoosh" from whatever was swimming about.

"That, Haruka-senpai, is a baby. And that is its heartbeat."

Haruka continued staring for a moment longer, then he turned to Rei and lifted him up by the collar with strength trained from many years of swimming. "Rei, your machine's broken." He informed calmly.

Rei eventually regained consciousness, took one look at Haruka and averted his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with the ultrasound, Haruka-senpai. Gou-san is right. You are with child."

If two different doctors, one for animals and one for people, were saying the same thing, then Haruka had a feeling that it wasn't exactly a joke anymore, especially more so if one of the doctors was Rei. "How…how is that possible…? I'm a man!" Haruka demanded, slightly less calmly.

"Don't ask me! You are a man…but you're a man carrying a child. It…it defies logic…" Rei massaged his temples, seemingly trying to make sense of the situation so that he could explain things to Haruka. He turned to Gou for help, since she was a fellow in the medical field, but Gou didn't seem too concerned about how Haruka was able to carry. On the contrary, she probably wasn't even thinking about the logic behind it, as she was staring at Haruka's stomach with sparkling eyes. It would probably be safer if both Rei and Haruka didn't ask her to voice her train of thoughts. Rei eventually thought that he might be over-thinking the situation and decided to go back to being clinical. "That child…it's Makoto-senpai's?" Rei met an angry blue glare the minute the question left his lips.

"Of course it's his." Haruka seemed to be daring Rei to say otherwise.

The sparkles around Gou got stronger. "Ah…Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai's baby…Muscles…!"

Haruka shuddered slightly at the intensity of her stare. Rei continued on like he hadn't been interrupted. "I see…and is Makoto-senpai all right with this?" Rei asked.

Haruka froze. Rei could see a slight expression of worry cross his face, though it disappeared as he put on his usual cool mask. He placed a hand on his stomach. "…Makoto doesn't know about this yet. In fact, just leave me alone for a bit. I need to think."

"Eh? But this is my office…" Rei continued to protest as Gou pushed him out of the door, closing it behind her.

Haruka continued sitting on the chair. His head spun. He wasn't too sure if that was because he was cracking his brain and trying to seek reason for his own condition, or if it was because he was pregnant and his body was trying to inform him of it. The more he tried to think about how it came to this, the dizzier he got. Being confused didn't suit him. If Makoto were here, at least he would have someone he could talk to to sort out his confusion.

Makoto…

The thought of the other man made him pause. He would have to tell Makoto, and knowing the brunette, the taller man was definitely going to worry and fret over him. As much as he wanted to know what was happening to his body and why it was happening, he also knew that the worries could be saved for later. For now, he had to figure out how he was going to break the news to Makoto. For that to happen, Haruka had to accept the idea that he was pregnant first. He didn't know how it happened, or what was going to happen from that point onwards, but that didn't matter. He had Makoto with him, and he was pretty sure that just like when he quit swimming and fell into a slump, Makoto would pull him out of the dark, lonely waters and give him back his confidence. He just had to make sure he remained calm when he tells Makoto about his condition. No matter what kind of uncertainty he may face in the future, everything will fall into place after that.

XXXXXX

Back to present time

"Hmm…I still wonder how you were able to get pregnant, Haru. Maybe it's something in the water." Makoto mused aloud.

Haruka's eyes flashed with rarely seen anger. "Don't blame the water for this!" He didn't say the next line, but Makoto read his mind and had 'Makoto no baka!' thrown in his face. Haruka then continued on verbally, "Isn't it your fault? You didn't hold back at all and spilled inside me."

"Hold back?! How can I, when I have the person I love most in my arms? Don't be unreasonable, Haru…" Makoto whined.

Haruka didn't expect his retort to backfire, and he turned away with his ears slightly red. There was a moment of silence between them, as both tried to figure out any possible reasons to Haruka's condition. "Maybe it's the mackerel I had." Haruka said finally.

"Like that could happen, Haru." Makoto retorted.

It turned out that Haruka was right, as they watched the news that night and found warnings of contaminated mackerel shipped and packaged in the mysterious box the news dubbed as Box X. There were reports of strange incidences from people who have eaten the dubious contents of Box X.

"I…I lost to mackerel…" Makoto sighed weakly, while Haruka looked smug.

With Haruka having guessed it right, Makoto was put to the chore of cleaning the bathroom for the whole month, and polishing their bathtub till it gleamed. The brunette, of course, didn't complain.

XXXXXX

Rei and Gou already knew about Haruka's condition, so they only had to tell Nagisa. The penguin keeper blinked at the news, bounced about, and began hugging Haruka. Makoto was starting to wonder if he was overreacting from the initial shock of finding out back then, at least until Rei reassured him that he too reacted the same way.

Nagisa set about trying to feed Haruka mackerel to "give the baby enough nutrition", though apparently Haruka had a current liking for squid instead of his usual favourite. He didn't act much differently from before. Instead, it was Makoto who was acting a little differently. Rei was still giving Haruka some advice on taking care of his own diet when Makoto clapped a hand to his mouth and rushed to the washroom. When Rei followed him out of concern, he could hear the brunette throwing up. He paled and returned to Haruka's side. "By any chance…did you happen to get _Makoto_-senpai pregnant as well?"

Haruka looked at him expressionlessly. "I did not. Makoto's not pregnant. He does get sick if I show the slightest bit of discomfort though." Haruka seemed pretty happy that Makoto was suffering on his behalf, and he felt sadistically better as a result of it.

Makoto returned, looking rather green in the face. "I just…can't stop thinking about what changes Haru's body might be going through, and how it's taking a toll on him…then I…" He looked sick again and rushed off.

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Couvade Syndrome, also known as sympathy pregnancy or pains. I've read about them, but I do not see this often."

Gou's eyes sparkled. "How nice…I heard it only happens if the bond between soul mates is strong." She sighed. "It didn't happen to me so far."

"I wonder about Mako-chan and Haru-chan being soul mates…even if they do live under the same roof and they're registered together under the same family. Makoto's probably just being Makoto. He mothers Haru-chan all the time anyway." Nagisa grinned. The blonde glomped Haruka, as usual. "Though speaking of mother, Haru-chan's going to be one. I can't wait to see chibi Haru-chan! Ne, Haru-chan, is it a boy or a girl?"

Haruka went silent for a while. "…I do not know. It's still too early to tell. Does that matter anyway? A boy or a girl doesn't make a difference. They can both swim. Speaking of which…" He turned to his friends and stared at them. "Why aren't you people swimming?" With that said, he dove into the water.

Nagisa smiled as he watched Haruka swim about. "Even now, he swims like a dolphin. Hey, Rei-chan. I wonder if Haru-chan's even aware that he's already showing. He strips down to only his swimming trunks, so it's only a matter of time before people notice something's different., if they haven't already."

"Yeah…for now…I'll say there are some that may have already detected his pregnancy." Rei pushed up his glasses a little as he spoke. Apparently Haruka's personally trained dolphins were swimming up to him and circling around him. Mari nuzzled his stomach, and he patted her on the snout in response.

Nagisa chuckled, then thought of something and frowned slightly. "Hmm…I kind of worry though. Haru-chan isn't exactly very conscious of his surroundings sometimes, especially if water is involved. He wouldn't even mind wearing a girl's swimsuit back then because he could still get into the water anyway. I have a feeling he might continue to hop into the water and swim with the dolphins even after he's become big. We do have quite a crowd at the aquarium. The news is going to spread."

"Yeah…that is a worrying thought…" They halted their conversation the minute Makoto rushed past them, worrying over Haruka because he was surrounded by dolphins. When he went into the water to get Haruka back, however, the dolphins steered the black-haired man away from him, and it ended up being some kind of strange, National Geographic parody of a tag, with the killer whale-like swimmer chasing after a group of dolphins. Haruka seemed to think that it was too troublesome to shake the dolphins off and merely went along with the flow.

Rei shrugged and sighed. "Well, I suppose it's fine. He's Makoto's to deal with." He turned around and walked away. "Come on, Nagisa-kun. Let's have lunch first. By the looks of it, those two are going to take a while."

Nagisa nodded in agreement and went with him, ignoring Makoto's whines at Haruka to come back to him.

XXXXXX

A week after Makoto and Haruka found out about the latter's condition, they have fully accepted the news, and decided that it was about time they told their parents. Haruka was already around 3 months along, going 4. Makoto didn't think the black-haired man would appreciate leaving the house once he started showing for real.

Both agreed that they should talk to the Tachibana family first. Haruka had read up a lot from pregnancy books, as did Makoto, but that didn't completely get rid of the nervousness both of them felt towards parenthood. Makoto was a lot more expressive when he was nervous, as he bustled about the house rearranging furniture and making sure there was almost absolutely nothing Haruka could possibly trip over. Haruka was a lot more subdued, but Makoto could read his expression clearly, and when he noticed that Haruka was rubbing his own stomach and staring down at it with an uncertain look in his eyes, he'd seat Haruka on the couch and settle himself next to the black-haired man, holding on to his hand without saying a word and giving him strength.

They could use some advice though, with the hopes that it could help dispel some of their uncertainties. There was just too much information in the books, so much so that both couldn't help getting a little lost. With that in mind, they set off to Makoto's old home. Makoto waited for Haruka to exit the house and held out a hand to him. Haruka flushed a little. "We're not children anymore, Makoto." He took the offered hand all the same, and together, they walked to the Tachibana residence.

"Well, everyone around here is used to us holding hands. I don't think anyone would mind." It was the benefit of having grown up together and gotten so close to each other. Everyone around them was so used to seeing them together that it was an odd sight for them if they were walking alone instead.

They nodded to a few passing neighbours, who enquired their wellbeing before giving them some produce as gifts, as they always did. When they reached the steps to the Tachibana household, Makoto's dad heard his son's greeting at the door and opened it, welcoming them with a warm smile.

Makoto's mom came over to hug them both. "You look well, Makoto, Haruka." She said happily. "You're here just in time. I seemed to have made a little too much curry. Come join us for lunch."

It was a weekend, so Ran and Ren, Makoto's younger siblings, were home from Iwatobi high school too. Years ago, they would have flown at both Makoto and Haruka and thrown their hands around them. During their growing years, Ren was trying his very best to become a man, speaking with a slightly cruder language than Makoto did, and Ran was going through her "I'm not a child anymore. I'm a big girl now" phase. No matter how time passed, and no matter how old they got, however, they still had their older brother complex. When they were younger, both Ran and Ren had frequent squabbles over who got to marry "onii-chan" when they grew up, and Makoto was frequently victimised as they climbed all over him while trying to debate over who loved him more.

As they got older, they realised that marrying onii-chan was out of the question, and instead the twins came to an agreement with each other that whoever really did end becoming their onii-chan's life partner would also be their common enemy.

Needless to say, they were at a loss of what to do at realising that it was their precious other brother, _Haru-chan_, who stole their onii-chan from them. When their older brother told them about wanting to register Haru-chan under his family, all the twins could hear in their mind was…

"_I want to marry Haru-chan! Please give me your consent, otou-san, okaa-san."_

Of course, the words were heavily edited from the actual dialogue because they really did love Mako onii-chan too much. For now, they didn't treat Haruka badly, but they did sulk and act completely tsundere towards him.

Now that both of them were back, again, the twins threw Haruka slightly jealous stares. They dutifully set up the table when asked, then sat opposite the couple during lunch. They sulked further at seeing that onii-chan was being even more protective of Haru-chan than usual, going as far as to ask him "Are you all right? Is the soup too hot for you? You fine with the fish?" Haruka, for his part, quietly reassured him that he was fine, and accepted whatever Makoto put on his plate without complaint.

Makoto's parents noticed that too, and threw each other meaningful looks without saying anything. They weren't the ones who raised mind-reading Makoto for nothing. Knowing that whatever Makoto and Haruka came over for had to be really important, they nodded minutely to each other and braced themselves for whatever news Makoto brought. For now, Makoto's dad chatted with the pair, asking them about work and about life. Makoto, as usual, was the one who did most of the talking, with the only difference this time was that he was talking and mothering Haru all at once. Haruka kept mostly quiet, unless the questions were directly addressed to him.

When they were done with lunch, Makoto's parents washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away before going to the living room and settling themselves on the couch. Makoto and Haruka were there from the moment lunch was over, and Makoto was holding Haruka's hand, speaking quietly to him and receiving stares or minute nods in response.

The younger pair faced the older Tachibana couple, who watched them. Makoto's mom smiled warmly at them. "Well, what is it, Makoto? Haruka? It's been showing on your faces the whole time." Makoto's younger siblings went upstairs in their tsundere fit earlier, but their curiosity made them hang around the stairs instead of heading to their room.

"Otou-san…okaa-san…we have news for you." So far so obvious. The Tachibana couple waited patiently as Makoto and Haruka exchanged looks. Haruka gave him a nod and a faint smile, and Makoto faced them again. "The thing is…Haruka's pregnant."

Makoto's parents stared at them, seemingly unsure as to how they should react to that. They exchanged looks again, and from the bewildered expression on each other's faces, they obviously didn't hear their son wrong. Turning back to the couple, they stared at Makoto. "Wh-what exactly are you saying, Makoto?" Makoto's dad asked. Makoto's siblings were at the lower steps of the stairs now, inching closer as they continued to eavesdrop.

"Haru's pregnant. He's slightly over 3 months now. I'm going to be a father!" Makoto couldn't contain his delight at the thought as he smiled broadly.

The older couple knew, from their son's expression, that he wasn't joking. He wouldn't pull this kind of joke on them. At the same time, they were having trouble comprehending the news, and hence, also had trouble reacting to it. "Haruka's a man." Makoto's dad was the first to blurt out both their thoughts.

Makoto filled them in on the situation, talking about the mysterious mackerel of dubious Box X. Makoto's dad's eyes widened. "You mean…he was one of the victims of the Saba X incident?!"

"I wouldn't say victim, considering how the situation turned out for us. But yeah, apparently his body went through changes after eating that mackerel. He was able to conceive because of the change." Makoto informed them.

Makoto's dad took a deep breath. Makoto's mom smiled weakly at him. "Sorry, Makoto. It's not that we don't believe you, but we do need some time to process this. It's rather like when you first informed us that you love Haruka, and we had to resign ourselves to the idea that we're not getting any grandchildren from you. Now we have to convince our confused minds that we apparently are."

Makoto knew that part of their minds could not catch up to the idea of a guy being pregnant, and he quickly searched through his bag. "Ah man. I forgot to bring the medical report! Sorry Haru. I'll just head back to our place for a short while." He made to stand, but Haruka tugged on his sleeve, making him sit again.

"You do not have to go through that trouble." Haruka gave the Tachibana couple a quiet stare, then started to undo the lower buttons of his shirt. He bared his abdominal area for them, and immediately Makoto's mother gave a slight gasp, while Makoto's father started coughing, seemingly caught off guard.

The older couple took a while to compose themselves. Makoto's mother gave them another weak smile. "You're definitely telling the truth. We can see that now."

"Whoa…is that really a bump?" Ren asked. Apparently during the whole conversation, the twins had moved from the stairs, inched across the floor, and somehow now knelt behind the couch their parents were seated on, so that their heads were around their parents' level.

Makoto smiled at them. "Yes Ren, Ran. You're going to be an uncle and aunt soon."

Haruka flushed a little and re-buttoned his shirt, feeling self-conscious. He turned to Makoto's parents. "We would like to ask for your advice on how to deal with…this…" He didn't say much, but the older couple could see the lost look of a first-time parent on his face.

That cleared the confusion they had in their minds immediately, as they turned to each other, spoke wordlessly through eye contact and smiled. Makoto and Haruka weren't just here to inform them of their unborn grandchild. They were also here as a plea for help.

Makoto's dad turned back to them. "Now first things first, Haruka. You too, Makoto. There is no such thing as a perfect guide to parenthood. It's normal to feel nervous when you first find out you're becoming a parent. I felt the same way when I first found out my wife was carrying Makoto."

"It was more like you were panicking and rushing about the house wondering just how you were going to redecorate it and baby proof it, dear." Makoto's mom teased. Haruka smirked slightly at Makoto. It was definitely an inherited trait. Makoto's dad cleared his throat to hide his awkwardness at that statement, then continued on. "A lot of what we know were learnt hands on while raising our child. The first is always the hardest. For now, does Haruka have a personal doctor he can consult and get health checks from?"

Makoto nodded. "We have our friend Rei. He was the one who confirmed Haruka's pregnancy."

"We also have Gou. She found out first." Haruka added.

Makoto turned to Haruka at that. "Haru, Gou's a little different. She's a vet, so I'm not sure if she counts…"

"We have Gou." Haruka insisted stubbornly.

Makoto's dad smiled. "Well, you could use all the help you could get. There is quite a bit to think of, but for now, Haruka's health takes priority." He turned to his wife, nodding to her and indicating that she was more of the expert in this field than him, since she went through the same situation twice.

"Dear, do you remember that pregnancy journal I used to keep? Could you fetch that for me?" Makoto's dad went upstairs for a short while, and came down not too long later with two books. One of which was a rather old, but still well-kept book. Makoto's mom passed it to Haruka, and at her nod to indicate permission, he opened it and looked through it. "This is…"

"I kept track of my condition from the moment I found out I was pregnant, and recorded all my symptoms, and my doctor's appointments and feedback. I even recorded the kinds of food I liked, and disliked. Keeping a journal helps you to keep track of when you should make your next appointment, and even give you an estimate of when the baby will be born." She tapped on one of the pages. "Makoto was supposed to be born here. He just kept us waiting for another week more." She chuckled.

"One of my fishing buddies gave me a journal at the start of the year, and it's been collecting dust. I think this may serve you better than it does to me." Makoto's father said as he handed a hardbound book to the black-haired man, who accepted it with a quiet word of gratitude.

"So Haruka…have you had any kind of morning sickness? I think around now, being nearly your 4th month, it should have stopped even if you did have any."

Haruka thought about it. "No…I didn't really feel nauseous often… but my vision does turn dark from time to time."

"Oh that's blood pressure. You have low blood pressure." Makoto looked like he was going to hit the panic button the minute his dad said that, but the older man gave him a smile. "It's fine. Blackouts do happen to pregnant women…people. Make an appointment with your doctor for this. Haruka's symptoms sound pretty mild for a first-time pregnancy. He has it lucky."

"Indeed. When I was pregnant with Makoto, I had terrible morning sickness. I could barely even hold down my food." Makoto gave a sheepish smile and a "sorry mom" to her statement. The lady smiled and continued on. "On the bright side, I get to bully Makoto's father into making porridge for me. Also, Makoto's such a sweet child that it was all worth it in the end."

Makoto's father turned back to the couple and looked at them with a slightly more serious expression. "Now then, with talks of symptoms and taking care of your diet and getting a doctor, there is one more question I have to ask. I understand that Haruka here went through changes after the Saba X incident, but I still can't help wondering…how is he going to give birth? What is the extent of the change to his body?"

Makoto and Haruka exchanged looks. Haruka paled immediately. They…hadn't thought of that far yet…

Makoto's parents exchanged mildly exasperated looks as Makoto went into a panic at seeing how pale Haruka became, and went tripping over his own feet and he rushed about the house, trying to get water for his love. When Makoto returned to the couch, his father turned back to them "I would have thought that that would have been the first thing on your mind. The baby's not going to stay in Haruka for long. You two really are young…"

"Sorry." Haruka mumbled quietly. Makoto took his hand and held on to give him strength as he usually did.

Makoto's mom chuckled. "I suppose in the whole confusion, and with both of you trying to accept the news of Haruka being pregnant in the first place, you probably hadn't had time to think of what comes after. Well, that's a question you can throw to your doctor when you meet him. In the meantime, Haruka, you really are a bit too pale. Come with me." She held out a hand. Haruka got up, took her hand and followed her, and when Makoto wanted to do the same, his dad called out to him.

"Not you, Makoto. I need to have a word with you."

Haruka glanced back at Makoto, gave him a nod to reassure him that he would be all right on his own, and followed after Makoto's mother.

XXX

The dark-haired man stood awkwardly at the door of Makoto's parents' room. When he was a child, Makoto had dragged him by the hand in here before to bounce about on the master bed, which was so much larger than the beds Haruka and Makoto slept on respectively. Haruka merely followed Makoto's lead back then and did the same.

When he was nearly ten, however, he instinctively knew that there was some kind of taboo against going into the parents' bedroom. He sure as heck couldn't walk into his own parents' bedroom as and when he liked. Up till now, Makoto had no such reservations, as he could go in and out of the master bedroom freely. The Tachibana family members were that close to each other anyway. He stubbornly insisted that it wasn't nice to walk into the same room as the grown-ups, and when Makoto couldn't convince him, they decided to hang out in Makoto's room instead.

Come to think of it…Ren and Ran were born shortly after…

"Come here, Haruka." Makoto's mom said warmly to him. He looked a little uncertain as he tentatively padded lightly into the room. It's been years since he set foot in here.

The dark-green haired woman took out a list and gave it to Haruka. "When I carried Makoto, Ran and Ren, I did my research before that and took down a list of prenatal vitamins for pregnancy. The list below that is food I'd suggest you take to keep yourself healthy. I gave this same list to my husband and made him fetch everything. Feel free to put Makoto through the same experience." She chuckled good-naturedly as she recalled it. "Ah, but you have low blood pressure, so please do take more glucose, but at the same time watch your sugar level. It will help with your complexion too. You can't always be this pale."

"Thank you." Haruka told her, even as he kept the list safely. He was about to leave when another hard-cover book on the dresser caught his eye. It had the latest picture of the whole Tachibana family on it, and was beautifully decorated with silvery font emblazoned on the cover. The art-lover in him just couldn't tear his eyes away, though he forcefully did after a few minutes, thinking that it was rude to stare at someone else's personal belonging.

Makoto's mom followed his line of sight, saw what caught his attention, and chuckled again, picking up the book. "This here is my diary. It looks brand new right now, but that's because Makoto's dad had it bound with a new cover. I've been writing in this since I was in high school, at an age slightly younger than when you and Makoto formed the swimming club back then." She looked at it and her face turned a little pink. "It was this diary that brought us together, very much like how the swimming club brought you and Makoto together."

The lady sighed as she made Haruka sit down before settling into a chair just opposite his. "I hope you don't mind listening to an old lady's rambles of the past." Haruka replied with an instant "You're not old." to that before he remained respectfully quiet.

The green-haired lady placed her hands on her lap. "Makoto takes a lot after his father in terms of temperament. You may have noticed that Makoto is not quite direct with saying what he wants, and tends to take a very passive stance the more he treasures something. His relationship with you is one of them. I have lost count of the number of times I've seen Makoto stare quietly at you, seemingly wanting to say something, but not quite daring to say it. Of course, there are times he'd unconsciously blurt out whatever is on his mind, just like when we first managed to get him to confess of his feelings for you during dinner sometime when he was 12."

Haruka blinked. Makoto's liked him from that long ago? Was that a romantic sort of like? Was it even legal at that age…?

"Of course, that time we didn't take him seriously, but in the second year of high school he said the same thing, talking about his feelings at seeing you build a wall around yourself after you stopped swimming, seeing you start to open up again and accept all your friends' good intentions…and seeing another guy hug you after the regional competitions." She sighed. "We then realised that our Makoto really is quite smitten with you. He just doesn't quite know how to get what he wanted. He's exactly like how his father was back then. For his father's case, he seemed to have feelings for me shortly after I enrolled into Iwatobi High School. I was a first year, and he was already a third year. He was too shy to approach me though, and would instead spend ages just watching me. Initially I thought he was a creepy stalker."

Haruka gave a slight laugh at that. The staring was definitely inherited.

"Our relationship began after I dropped this diary, and he was the one who picked it up. He didn't return it to me in person, but instead placed it in the drawer of my desk with a short note asking me to treasure it. When I called him out of his class during break to thank him, he really was an incredible shade of red. Since then, we've communicated mainly through the exchange of this diary, and that was how we eventually got closer to each other and got married."

Haruka mused that Makoto wasn't as shy as that. Rather than being all quiet, Makoto at least was expressive through his actions. It was after the swimming club was formed that he stopped taking those actions for granted and started developing romantic feelings towards the brunette though. Still, Makoto's mom had a point about Makoto being shy, and Haruka wondered just how he could actually convey his feelings towards the brunette fully. A diary exchange? That was something a little bit too girly for his liking.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, she opened the diary. "Well, it did start out as an expression of feelings, but it later became more of a collection of life experience." She showed him pictures she placed in her diary at various pages, with short notes she wrote of them. At some point, the pictures included Makoto, Ran and Ren. "It became more of a hobby for me to collect and try to preserve time, since that will never come back. I get to rearrange the photos and decorate the pages as I like."

"Decorate." Now that was starting to appeal to him.

The green-haired lady nodded. "Makoto's father sneaks peeks at this diary from time to time, probably thinking that I'm not aware of it. It's probably the reason why communication has never stopped between us, even if not always done verbally."

She looked at Haruka. "I'm not exactly asking you to do a diary exchange with Makoto, though knowing that child, receiving anything from you will probably cause him to become very happy. Instead, do treasure your moments with our Makoto. You will look back one day and find that, even with all the planning you've made for your child, he will take his first step, then keep walking and eventually find his own way in life."

Haruka finally realised what Makoto's mom called him up here for. When Makoto said he wanted to register Haruka under his family, it was merely like the Tachibana couple getting another son, since it was just two of them. With Haruka pregnant, Makoto and him would be starting their own family, which meant that they were also going to separate from their old families. The unborn child in Haruka's stomach was the first step to bringing about the empty nest syndrome to the Tachibana family.

After a brief moment to gather his courage, Haruka threw his arms around Makoto's mom and hugged her. "Tachibana-san, I will do everything I can to make Makoto happy, so please leave him to me."

She smiled in reply, though her eyes glistened a little. "I will leave our Makoto to you, though I am pretty sure that he is happy already." She patted his stomach lightly as she spoke.

Haruka smiled. "I am too." He responded.

XXX

The minute Haruka left the room, both Ran and Ren threw their arms around their big brother and clung on to him, not willing to let go. They were not going to have that many chances of Makoto being finally detached (temporarily) from Haruka after all. Makoto's dad smiled slightly at seeing his oldest son ruffle the twins' hair.

"Makoto." At getting the young man's attention, he continued on, "I believe you must have seen the news about the extent of coverage of the Saba X Incident."

Makoto nodded. There was a bit of uproar by angry customers who had major, and some not so pleasing side effects of eating the contaminated mackerel of Box X. Body parts grew or went missing, and some of them didn't even look too human anymore. For Haruka's case, he obtained parts, and Makoto was secretly glad that his mate's excessive love for mackerel might have paid off since his condition actually benefited both of them.

Makoto's father sat back and looked at him seriously. "Mainstream media covered the incident of contamination and the apologies given by the appropriate parties. Tabloids gave quite a bit of coverage on the victims since their condition was really quite extraordinary. The news may have died down a bit, but if Haruka's pregnancy ever got found out… You know, you won't be able to keep this a secret forever. Haruka's already showing quite prominently now, even though it's not his 4th month yet. Unless he puts on some kind of disguise when he heads out, chances are he's going to have to remain cooped up at home until after he gives birth. Otherwise, the lesser papers and magazines are going to harass him."

Makoto was quiet. Haruka hated having too much attention on himself, as he preferred to stick to a small crowd, or remain on his own. His love was an antisocial, and right now he was in a delicate condition too. Makoto's green eyes became serious as he faced his father. "I will not let the press lay their hands on him. I will protect Haru."

"What will you do though?" He had heard of Makoto complain that Haruka tended to strip right in front of the sight of his beloved water. If he did that now… the secret would be blown to bits in seconds.

Makoto thought about it a while. "I'll talk this over with Haruka. We'll decide on what to do later."

Makoto's dad nodded. He smiled and looked at his oldest. "In the meantime, enjoy the last few months of your freedom while you can. Once you become a father, that's a full time duty. You will have to consider making room in your house for the new baby, and you have to get the nursery ready too. You need some financial help there?"

Makoto shook his head. "It's fine. Haruka and I have been saving up. We have enough even with the addition to our family. Otou-san…perhaps you could give me pointers on how to decorate the room for the baby then?"

Makoto's dad nodded. "Leave it to me." He said proudly.

"We want to go too!" Ran and Ren both chorused at that moment. Makoto gave a light laugh and nodded.

Makoto's dad and his children went to lighter topics, at least until Makoto's mother and Haruka returned. The twins sulkily left their brother's side and went back to kneeling behind their parents' couch. Makoto gave the dark-haired man a warm look and made space for him. The couch dipped under Haruka's weight as he made himself comfortable, letting Makoto take his hand.

The older couple looked at each other, did their old married couple silent communication channel, then turned back to the younger pair. "At the very least, let us treat you to dinner. It's our congratulations to your soon to be born child, our grandchild." Makoto's father told them.

Makoto smiled and gave a slight wave of his hand. "No, it's fine. We don't want to give you all that trouble." He stopped when Haruka turned to give him a meaningful stare. He blinked, saw the message Haruka gave him and turned to his mother. After watching her a while, Makoto turned back to his father. "On second thought we'll take up your offer. Thank you."

Makoto's father patted his wife's hand lightly. The twins stopped crouching behind their parents and instead went to Haruka, standing before him. "Haru-chan." Ran began, using a nickname she hadn't used in a couple of years, at least not since Makoto not so subtly proposed to Haruka using the guise of a family registry. "May I touch your stomach?"

Makoto went into protective daddy mode immediately. "Hey, Ran. Stop that! You're going to trouble Haru."

"I don't particularly mind." Haruka cut him off. The smaller man stretched out on the couch and laid his head on Makoto's lap for support, even as Ran placed her hands on the mound, rubbing gently. "Whoa…it's firm. I thought it would have been soft…"

"Ran, a pregnant belly feels different from fat." Makoto's mom told her. The girl continued stroking. "It's not moving at all." She sounded disappointed.

"Give it time….ah! Don't press that hard! You'll hurt the baby!" Makoto yelped. Haruka watched the brunette and his younger sister banter, even as he tried hard not to smile. Ran eventually stopped arguing with Makoto as she argued with Ren instead over who was going to be the better aunt/uncle. Makoto tried fruitlessly to stop them; their parents chuckled, while Haruka placed a hand on his own stomach, cradling his child. The young couple went home hours later feeling a lot better about impending parenthood and about their repaired relationship with the Tachibana twins now that the tension between them and Haruka had been diffused.

**To be continued**

A/N: And so the answer is… *drumrolls* Blame the mackerel…

I was a little surprised that no one put that as an answer, since "water" and "mackerel" are the two main things Haru lives for. I will say that the fault is 5 percent Makoto's, 5 percent Haruka's, 40 percent my perverted mind's, and 50 percent mackerel. :p

I've seen in a documentary somewhere that dolphins tend to see humans as one of their own and try to prevent them from drowning. They can also detect if a person is pregnant by using their sonar. Could someone verify this?

Saba = mackerel. I just thought that it is a lot more ridiculous to call it Saba X instead of Mackerel X or Mackerel of Box X. Plus Saba is part of Haru's favourite vocabulary anyway. Crack ftw!

As usual, please mention if I made any mistakes in the chapter/story.

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters. If I did, they would never put on a shirt. NEVER! :p **

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Semi-AU and partial crack (because I can't help it.) May contain spoilers for the anime, novel and Drama CD. Some scenes have been modified and may not follow canon. MPREG in this chapter.**

**Rating: M for mild birth scene description.**

**Pairing: Tachibana Makoto X Nanase Haruka. **

A/N: I'd like to thank all reviewers for your comments. It's always a delight to read them. ^.^ . I hope I didn't forget to reply to any of the signed reviews. :p

**Mai-chan**, what Makoto is going through is a sympathy pregnancy, where the partner feels symptoms the pregnant person is going through. For Makoto's case, blame it on his mind reading, and that he's so obsessed with Haruka. XD

**Kazuki, **yeah. Her good baby boy is all grown up, and going to have a family of his own soon. Considering how close they are, I do think they will feel a loss if even one of them leaves the nest. I like the Tachibana couple (Makoto's parents). They weren't shown much in the anime, but they do look like they've raised their kids right. Plus thanks to them, we get Makoto (Angel!).

**Amelia**, thank you. ^.^ . Enjoy the next chapter.

**HAPPYgoLUCKY**, ehehe. I have the same reaction whenever the uke of my OTP (in any fandom) gets preggers in any mpreg fanfic/doujin/artwork. I'm hopelessly into the genre. :p

**Smileycat**, be awed by the properties of mackerel. I am sure Haru can tell you all about it. I've used the idea of a hermaphrodite in a different fic, so I thought I'd try something different for this one. It was difficult to resist the crack. Another choice was to have them find a huge oyster, and their baby was hidden in it.

To the story then…

**To Makoto, With Love**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 4

Haruka found out about his condition only after his first trimester, which was already considered to be pretty late for the discovery of a pregnancy. Makoto, of course, insisted that he paid another visit to Rei soon for his health's sake. Shortly after letting Nagisa know, and after informing their parents, Makoto booked an appointment with Rei for his mate, and accompanied Haruka for his next checkup.

Rei used the ultrasound to allow the couple to see their baby. Makoto's eyes widened with an almost childlike gleam as their child came on screen. His mother had taken him on her trip to the doctor's for a checkup when she was still carrying Ran and Ren, so Makoto had seen an ultrasound before. The feeling of seeing his unborn siblings and seeing his unborn child was different though. He didn't quite know how to express that feeling, except by blabbering randomly to Haruka, speaking of how much he loved his mate and how honoured he was to have his mate carrying his child. Haruka humoured him and squeezed his hand in an attempt to show that the excitement was mutual. The black-haired man wasn't half as expressive about it though, as usual.

After putting their request to Rei to be Haruka's personal doctor, the blue-haired man accepted it almost immediately. He didn't think it was safe to entrust anyone else with such a secret anyway, and Makoto agreed with him. It wasn't helping that the black-haired was not known to have a large social network, and hence, could not ask anyone else for this huge favour.

He was done with Haruka's general health, but when Makoto posed the question of how his precious mate was going to give birth, Rei had to do a full body checkup for Haruka. The black-haired man stayed put throughout the examination. He didn't make a sound, nor did he flinch during Rei's probing about. Makoto stared at him, read his expression, and furrowed his brows. As much as Rei was a close friend of theirs, and he was being very professional with how he carried out the examination, Haruka was still uncomfortable at being touched. The brunette held his beloved's hand, offering him support, at least until Rei was done with the examination. Once Rei removed his gloves and went to write a report, Haruka reached out wordlessly for Makoto, who wrapped his arms around him and shielded him with his large form.

Rei cleared his throat, looked up, noted Haruka's expression, and decided to concentrate on the report instead. Haruka was glaring at him like he had just been violated, and it was making the poor blue-haired doctor very uncomfortable.

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai. From the examination, Haruka-senpai is estimated to be at around 15 weeks…" The couple exchanged looks at that. Yup. Definitely the pool. "…and he and the baby are healthy. His blood pressure is on the low side, so he may need some glucose." He knew that Haruka was not fond of sweet food, but he was pretty sure Makoto could do something about it. "Overall, his stress levels are fine…" It would be strange if they weren't, considering how Makoto took care of him. "…and same goes for his cholesterol level. The estimated due date for the baby is around early Autumn."

Makoto rubbed Haruka's arms, trying to soothe Haruka's nervousness at the idea of giving birth. Haruka was pretty calm about the idea though, so it was more of reducing the nerves on Makoto's part. "Rei…how will Haru give birth?" Makoto finally asked the million dollar question.

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Saba X is incredible…it definitely did its job in Haruka-senpai's body. Apparently it created a pseudo-womb inside Haruka-senpai. A temporary one, based on what its structure looks like. It also created a way out for the baby."

"Where?" Makoto asked the next question almost immediately.

Rei flushed. "The…" He cleared his throat a few times. "…same way it went in…"

Haruka paled instantly. Makoto frowned. "There? But…Haru's build is small. It will be quite narrow." Rei gave a strangled squeak at the oblivious man's statement, while Haruka glared at the brunette and crushed his hand in a punishing grip.

"You talk too much sometimes, Makoto." He scolded. Makoto took a while to realise what he said, and he threw Haruka an apologetic look.

Rei went back to the report. "Like I said, there is an exit, but like you mentioned, Haruka-senpai's build is still male, and his hips are narrow. The easiest option for him is a C-section. Of course, there are other options too. You can see the rest printed on that chart over there." He gestured to one part of the wall with a hand.

Makoto skimmed through all options, then turned back to Rei. "I like the idea of a C-section. It seems more painless than the rest. You will be giving him painkillers before that right?" As usual, Haruka's welfare came first in Makoto's mind.

Rei nodded. "Yes. He will be conscious during the surgery, but he will be numbed from the pain. Also, Makoto-senpai. There is a misconception about the C-section being painless. It only soothes the pain during labour, but once the painkillers wear off after the surgery is done, the pain will return."

Makoto looked tortured at that. He looked down the minute he felt a soft tug against his sleeve. Haruka pointed at one of the options on the chart, then turned to Makoto with his blue eyes sparkling. Makoto took a look at what caught the black-haired's eyes and sighed. "I had a feeling that might have gotten your interest. No, Haru. It will cause you pain during labour. I will not allow it."

"It's my body. I have the right to choose!" Haruka snapped at him. Haruka did get irritated at Makoto from time to time, but he rarely got mad at him. For him to do so, the issue could only be water-related. This wasn't an exception.

Rei looked on uncomfortably as the couple stopped talking, not because they have started a silent war against each other, but because they were arguing fiercely through their gaze alone. It lasted for a full fifteen minutes, and abruptly, Makoto's eyes narrowed dangerously. Rei rarely saw such an emotion in the usually harmless brunette's eyes, and he didn't know how to interpret it. When Makoto took a heavy step closer to Haruka, however, Rei decided that he should intervene before it got out of hand. "Calm down, Makoto-senpai! Don't forget that Haruka-senpai is in a delicate condition right now!"

Makoto ignored him and raised a hand. Rei gave a yelp of fear, while Haruka stared back unflinchingly. Without breaking his gaze, Makoto brought that hand towards the smaller man…and placed it on his shoulder before doing the same with his other hand. He enveloped the black-haired with a tight hug. Rei blinked at seeing the larger man tremble around the other man. "You're choosing a tougher option, Haruka. I do not want you to suffer!"

"I won't suffer in water, Makoto. The water is alive, but you should not fear it. Embrace it, accept it, and it will return the favour to you."

Makoto gave a long suffering sigh and turned back to Rei. "I accept Haru's decision over this. However, if it looks like there are complications, I'd like to keep the option of a C-section open."

'You two will be the end of me one day.' Rei thought to himself as he tried not to smack the baka couple. He nodded. "Very well. I will keep my schedule free near Haruka-senpai's due date. Also, where would you like the baby to be born? In this clinic, or at home?"

The couple exchanged looks. Less than a minute later, Makoto turned back to Rei. "At home."

Rei nodded to that. He calculated a high possibility of that answer, for Haruka was known to hate getting attention on himself, especially since he was a very private person. The option Haruka chose was definitely viable as a home birth. The C-section alternative, however, was going to be tricky. He could only pray that everything went well.

XXXXXX

Haruka's parents reacted with a lot more shock than Makoto's parents did. If it wasn't bad enough their son was whisked away by a member of the same gender, now apparently that same person somehow managed to, miraculously or unfortunately, knock up their son (confirming Haruka's father's worst fears that his son was, indeed, physically intimate with a man).

"Grit your teeth." The older Nanase male cracked his knuckles as he took a menacing step forward.

Makoto threw his arms around Haruka immediately. "Don't hurt Haru! He's with child, your grandchild!"

Haruka's father took another step forward. "Not a problem, Tachibana. It's not him I'm punching."

Makoto stiffened. "Eh?!"

WHACK

It took about half a month to calm the older Nanase down, and after that, he did from time to time indirectly inquire about his son's wellbeing from Makoto's parents (though he did not approach either Makoto or Haruka directly). Haruka's tsundere side was definitely an inherited trait. Haruka once caught his father looking at his birth certificate, seemingly double checking to make sure that he had a son, not a daughter. The dark-haired man wondered if that was the reason he got the girly name "Haruka" in the first place.

Both Makoto and Haruka's parents helped to keep an eye on Haruka when Makoto went to work, especially when some of the symptoms got bad. Haruka found himself doing a lot more housework and soaking in the tub as the month went on, and he'd end up sleeping more too when he worked himself to exhaustion after cleaning the whole house. It puzzled him to no end, though Makoto's mom reassured him that he was merely showing signs of "nesting" and preparing the house for his unborn child.

Makoto stated that his prolonged bath-taking was merely a sign that his love for water went up another notch, and it wasn't exactly a pregnancy symptom. The lethargy was a pregnancy symptom though, and Makoto begged his parents to check on Haruka to make sure that he didn't accidentally fall asleep in the tub during his absence. If Makoto were the one to find his love in the tub, as usual, he'd hold out his hand and help him out. When Makoto wasn't at home, his parents would be the ones to help him out instead. Makoto's mom and Haruka's mom frequently made soup for the black-haired man with the hopes of giving him enough nutrition for his baby, and to help keep his strength up.

Haruka looked at the calendar. Just about four more months to go. He stroked his stomach and debated as to whether he should take a nap or a bath. The decision came to him almost instantly, and deciding that he should teach his child the joys of water early, he headed off to the bathroom. With any luck, he could have an idea of what to cook for dinner that night.

XXXXXX

Despite his stomach already becoming too big to pass off as mere weight gain had he put on a swimsuit only, Haruka could still enjoy some of the little pleasures in life as Makoto worked double shifts to cover for his absence, and it helped that the brunette was such a hard worker that the boss liked him and gave him a spare key to the swimming club so that he could lock up. He only overstepped his job boundaries a little as he closed the pool to the public, but snuck Haruka over after working hours so that the water-lover could swim in peace.

When Haruka was around five months pregnant, Makoto prepared a poolside dinner for Haruka the minute he came out of the pool, made sure he was well fed before he got down on one knee and proposed to him again. This time, he suggested that they go to America to get registered for marriage. Haruka thought that a registration outside of the country was redundant because they have already sort of done the Japanese equivalent of marriage between two males, and a foreign certificate wasn't going to be of much use where they lived. He agreed anyway, simply because it would make Makoto happy, and he knew just how long Makoto was saving up for the occasion. That, and because he was completely smitten at the sight of Makoto on one knee, still wet from head to toe after having just gotten out of the pool and clad in only a bathing suit. It helped that Makoto's proposal this time promised a lifetime of unrestricted swimming and mackerels.

At Haruka's acceptance of his proposal, Makoto was so happy that he pounced on the smaller man and accidentally knocked them both into the water. He spent the next few minutes worrying over both his fiancé and his child's welfare before Haruka distracted him with another underwater kiss, which led to other vigorous underwater activities.

Their suits were measured, and they exchanged vows before close family and friends. After their honeymoon, they returned to Japan and went back to their daily lives, even as they await the birth of their child.

Haruka was on leave from the swimming club, but he continued to volunteer at the aquarium. He put on an oversized jacket to hide his form, and continued to care for the dolphins, even if he did not really strip down and go into the water anymore. It wasn't that he no longer stripped at the sight of water. It was just that every time he did, Makoto would stop him the moment there was water near the vicinity and the moment Haruka reached for his buttons. He found himself emphatising with Mari-chan, as they were both in the same boat. She always got a larger portion of food than the other dolphins. When all the other volunteers have left, however, he'd get into the tank and swim about. The water relaxed him, soothing his occasionally aching back. Makoto would stay back with him and swim with him, and once Haruka was done swimming, they'd go for a meal together.

Makoto continued to dote on him. They have been together for so long that they were acting like an old married couple even before they got married. Makoto knew exactly what he was thinking most of the time, if he was feeling sleepy, or if he wanted company, or if he needed a massage, or if he was feeling moody and thought that Makoto was a big, worrywart of an idiot and he just wanted to be left alone. Makoto knew when to approach him, how to take care of him, and when to leave him be if he wanted some private time with his child (though for the last one, he would head to a corner somewhere and mumble to Sora, their kitten, that he was lonely).

He hardly felt nauseous or uncomfortable, since Makoto was the one who suffered that on his behalf. Of all the symptoms he read up on, he seemed to have quite a bit of food cravings, moodiness, occasional blackouts and lethargy. He'd also get cramps from time to time, as his body was trying to adjust to accommodate a growing child. Makoto would know every time he suffered from a cramp, for he'd see it in Haruka's expression, and he'd end up feeling the same. Makoto's talent in reading Haruka's mind had disadvantages too after all.

Reading his spouse's mind wasn't all bad for Makoto. Haruka wasn't exactly expressive, but there were times the raging hormones in his body gave him urges to be intimate with the brunette. He wouldn't say it out loud though, and would instead give Makoto a predatory stare. Makoto initially didn't want to oblige for fear that he might break the baby, but Haruka threatened him not too subtly that if Makoto didn't do something, Haruka would top him instead.

During these sessions of intimacy with his pregnant spouse, Makoto would always find himself supporting Haruka's stomach with a hand, probably checking to make sure his child was still all right and moving about. Haruka thought the brunette was being unnecessarily a worrywart, but he rather liked the feeling of being held there, and did not push Makoto's hand away.

Towards the end his fifth month, Haruka didn't leave home as often anymore. It was more convenient for him to stay home as he found himself taking frequent toilet breaks. If he did go out, he'd put on the disguise both Ran and Ren made for him. Makoto was initially worried that the idea of donning female wear would trouble Haruka, but the black-haired man slipped it over his own form and started walking about like it was the most natural thing to do. Then again, this was probably nothing compared to him having to wear a female swimsuit. Makoto didn't say it, but he had to applaud his siblings' choice of female attire for Haruka. Haruka didn't need Makoto to say it. He could tell from the appreciative glances the brunette gave him that his husband really liked seeing him in disguise. He usually smirked in response, which would cause Makoto to go really red in the face.

XXX

Makoto's mom usually dropped by, as did Ran and Ren when they returned from school. Haruka's parents did drop by if they happen to be in Iwatobi, but otherwise his mother communicated with him frequently on the phone instead. Haruka still found himself home alone quite often though, with only the cat and the goldfishes as company.

He spent his time doing housework, taking naps and soaking in the bath. As his naptime increased, so did his dreams of his unborn child. The most realistic one he had involved him swimming in the ocean, and he could hear the sound of childish laughter. A very young child sat at the bottom of the sea, giggling as dolphins and killer whales circled about it. When Haruka swam towards the child, the baby turned wide eyes to him and reached out for him…

…and that was when he'd usually wake.

He wasn't too sure which part of the dreams irritated him more, the idea of not being able to swim with his child yet, or him not being able to complete such a simple swim. These dreams inspired him to vent his frustration by drawing. Makoto would return home to find him producing artwork after artwork of the ocean, the water, the bathtub, the swimming pool, the fishbowl, and anything else that contained water. He'd occasionally also carve small figurines of dolphins, orcas and Iwatobi-chan. The larger man picked up one of the figurines and smiled when he realised that it was the carving of a baby.

Haruka tended to draw when he was thinking deeply, since he was never quite very good at expressing himself verbally. Makoto knew that whatever hobby Haruka picked up now was secretly his words to his unborn child, probably speaking of his longing to meet him or her.

Makoto bought folders and shelves to store Haruka's work, placing them in the nursery. He mused aloud that it would be good if Haruka's voice reached the baby through his art after the child was born. Haruka didn't say anything to that, but he did sneak a glance at his stomach and stroke it lightly with his eyes gleaming.

They arranged for a shopping trip with the Tachibana family to set up the nursery. He held Haruka's hand and laughed as his siblings ran all around the baby section, picking up items they thought looked cute. The good thing about Haruka having a girly name was that Makoto could call him freely, and no one else would do a double take, especially since Haruka already had female disguise on. There were times people stared and giggled at them being overly affectionate in the open when they saw Makoto randomly hugging Haruka from behind. He wasn't. He was just keeping Haruka's arms trapped to his sides every time he saw the warning signs of Haruka's eyes sparkling at the sight of water. Old habits did die hard, and Haruka's non-existent resistance, as well as the speed of Makoto's reflexes, was put to the test if they passed an aquarium on display, or a fountain.

They shopped for clothes for their child, and since they didn't know their child's gender (because Haruka didn't think it mattered), Haruka ended up getting clothes for both despite his husband's protests. Haruka managed to get his way when he told Makoto, "It doesn't matter what our child's gender is now. We may be having more in the future anyway."

The black-haired man studied the designs of baby clothes when he was at the shopping mall, and he eventually began sewing baby clothes too. He ordered Makoto to fetch him the fabric though, and the brunette was only too happy to be bullied into getting them for him.

XXXXXX

When Haruka neared his sixth month, he paid another visit to Rei for a checkup, and even this time, Makoto was with him. Rei gave him an ultrasound scan, and the couple stared unblinkingly at their child, who moved about actively on screen. Makoto was beaming so much that Haruka feared his face might cramp up at any moment.

"Ah!" A slight gasp from Rei made both of them turn to him as one. Makoto grabbed him by the shoulders the next moment, crushing him slightly as he was too worried to control his strength. "What's wrong, Rei? Is Haru all right?"

"That hurts, Makoto-senpai..." Makoto loosened his grip and apologised, and after Rei adjusted his glasses, he walked over to the screen and pointed at a part. "That there is your child's beating heart." He moved his finger slightly to the left. "And that there is another beating heart."

"My child has two hearts?" Haruka asked numbly.

Makoto's eyes widened the minute his spouse mentioned two. He studied the screen, turned to look at Haruka's stomach, then walked over to his spouse and held his hand. "Haru, we're having twins." Makoto's gaze softened as he planted a kiss against Haruka's knuckles.

"Twins..." Haruka repeated, seemingly a little stunned. He stared at his abdominal area, finally understanding why he did seem to be on the slightly bigger side even though this was his first pregnancy. "Why hadn't we noticed that there were two babies in the first checkup?"

"The second fetus is smaller, and it's hidden behind the first." At seeing a look of worry cross Haruka's expression, he tried to reassure the black-haired man. "It's normal for one baby to be smaller than another for the case of twins. The second baby is as healthy as the first."

Makoto turned to Rei. "Would this place a burden on Haru's body though? Is it safe for him to carry two?"

"Oi, Makoto. You worry too much. I told you, I want to have this child. I don't care about what happens to me." Haruka told him.

Makoto's eyes blazed fiercely at that. "But I do care! I've told you before, Haru. I need you! It's meaningless without you!"

Haruka averted his gaze, finding it difficult to look at the emotion in Makoto's eyes. Rei cleared his throat. "You do not have to worry, Makoto-senpai. Haruka-senpai is perfectly healthy, and so are your children. Just get plenty of rest, be careful of your diet, and don't do any strenuous exercises."

"Swimming is not strenuous." Haruka retorted almost immediately. He breathed in deeply and tried his best to keep his stress levels down. He had two other lives to take care of now.

XXXXXX

Haruka's body continued to change, just as the seasons did. His body grew heavier as the weather grew hotter. Makoto flipped the calendar to a new month, bringing about the beginnings of Summer.

Haruka stayed at home mainly, keeping himself cool by either immersing himself in water, or switching on the air conditioning system. If his craving for water grew strong, he went to the aquarium (after working hours) to sneak into the tank.

It was tougher staying underwater now though, as he found that he could not hold his breath as long as he used to. He was breathing for three after all. His unborn children were getting bigger, and were starting to press against his other organs, including his lungs. On land, he moved awkwardly, as he had to consciously be careful with maintaining his balance. In the water, however, he felt light, and still continued to swim about effortlessly.

Just as he thought, his first love would always be the water.

As for his other love, Makoto knew that out of the water, Haruka would feel some of the other pregnancy symptoms. The one Haruka frequently suffered was back pain, as the weight of his children took a toll on his spine. His devoted husband poured through books he found at the baby section, and after that, he'd make Haruka either sit in front of him, or lie on his side as he gave the dark-haired man a massage. Makoto's first few attempts at massage did leave Haruka a little moody (because of his brute strength), but eventually he learnt to control his strength better as he kneaded out the knots in Haruka's back.

Haruka gave a sigh of pleasure and closed his eyes, relaxing once Makoto was done. He felt pretty good right now, with his back behaving, and his feet immersed in a basin of warm water. His feet swelled a little after he started reaching his third trimester, so Makoto fetched him water to sooth the discomfort. In fact, the brunette even got him a cool drink to help him ease through the Summer heat.

He sat at the edge of their bed and resisted the urge to paddle his feet in the warm water. The last time he did that, Makoto had to wipe up all the splash marks on the floor, as the basin was really small. He didn't have to open his eyes when he felt a familiar weight settle behind him, as Makoto draped his arms around his shoulders. Apparently his husband was in the mood to be affectionate. "Haru…are you sleepy?" Makoto breathed against his neck.

"Not exactly. It's hot, and you're heavy." He grumbled, though without any malice in his tone.

Makoto chuckled as he withdrew slightly, but stopped when he read the expression on Haruka's face. Haruka didn't actually want him to leave. His mind-reading was useful when it came to guessing his spouse's actual intentions, as Haruka was bad at saying things aloud. Makoto remained hugging his spouse from behind, even as he stroked Haruka's hair gently, almost like he was trying to lull him to sleep. He spoke up again after a while. "You really are beautiful, Haru."

Haruka gave him a stare at that. "…Why are you suddenly saying those lines now? I'm not a woman."

"Mm…looking at you like this, I can't help thinking so. Your form is really beautiful, be it in or out of the water. You've always had the best build out of all of us. Not too much or too little muscles. Just right." He ran his hands down Haruka's arms as he spoke.

Haruka gave a short laugh. "That was before." He turned to find Makoto staring at him tenderly.

The brunette gave a slight shake of his head. "You're still beautiful, Haru. Even more so now that your stomach swells with our children." There was a pause between them as they read each other's minds. Haruka was the first one to turn away with a soft huff. "You know, if you want to touch my stomach so badly, you don't have to ask."

Makoto beamed at him, then reached out a hand and stroked Haruka's stomach gently, even as he rested his chin against Haruka's shoulder. He once woke up in the middle of the night to find Haruka still wide awake next to him. At asking as to why he wasn't asleep yet, his spouse complained that the children kept him awake with their constant moving about (or in the black-haired man's words, with their swimming about).

He could feel them moving, with one tiny foot occasionally kicking out, and they'd both see an imprint of it against Haruka's stomach. Makoto placed his hand at that spot, chuckling at the rapid flutter of kicks in response.

"That's starting to hurt." Haruka said coolly.

Makoto got up and moved from where he sat behind Haruka to kneel before him instead, placing both hands on his spouse's stomach. He massaged his spouse's abdominal area lightly. "You two, be nice and stop bullying your mother."

"Mother?" Haruka repeated.

Makoto looked up at him. "Ah, sorry Haru. I guess you wouldn't like it if they called you that huh. Then…"

"It's fine. Suits yourself." Haruka said nonchalantly. He wasn't particularly bothered about the name. When they were still in high school, they constantly played house with Ran and Ren, and on a number of occasions, Haruka had to become the "mother", though not necessarily with Makoto as the "father". They had to draw lots to prevent arguments between Makoto's siblings. Makoto somehow always ended up playing the role of the family dog.

This was somewhat like playing house, just that it was for real this time. Back then, he merely played his part because he would be ruining Ran's favourite game otherwise (and he was very fond of Makoto's younger siblings). Now, he really was starting a family with Makoto, who was resting his head against his stomach and was speaking softly to their children. He ran his fingers through Makoto's hair, and was rewarded with a beaming smile in return.

"You know, if our children looked like you, it would be wonderful…" He continued stroking his spouse's stomach as he spoke. "Your hair, your eyes, your build…perhaps I should make a wish and drip my blood on snow to make it come true." He grinned, making a reference to a story his sister Ran asked him to read to her often when she was much younger.

"You're being ridiculous." Haruka sighed, even as he continued to run his fingers through Makoto's hair. Personally, he would love his children to have brown hair and green eyes. He smiled as he listened to Makoto talk about his hopes and dreams for their unborn twins. Makoto felt his smile, looked up and met his gaze warmly. The brunette got to his feet, bent down to give his spouse a tender kiss, then pushed him carefully onto the bed.

Much later, Makoto lay by Haruka's side, sleeping with his arms wrapped around his spouse, who was still spooned against him in the exact same position as that from being intimate earlier. Haruka liked sleeping on his side, as his growing stomach put pressure on his spine if he slept on his back. Makoto's soft snores were lulling him to sleep too, but his extremely active children were keeping him awake. He sighed, rubbed his stomach and spoke to them of his two loves, the water and their daddy. Hopefully they would settle down, and he could get some sleep too.

He didn't notice that Makoto had stopped snoring, nor that the brunette's green eyes were open, and that a smile graced his face. Had he noticed, he was pretty sure he would have chosen a less embarrassing bedtime story.

XXXXXX

Haruka opened his eyes in the middle of the night, blinking drowsily. It was still completely dark, and he could hardly see anything around him. He was wondering just what woke him when he got his answer fairly quickly, as a burst of splitting pain hit his abdominal area.

The black-haired man gave a silent gasp, gripping the bed sheets and trying hard not to cry out at the idea that something was wrong. He was nearly at his seventh month, but it was still too early! Fumbling towards his bedside, he switched on the table lamp, which cast a dim light as if the bulb was faulty. Haruka reached for the left side of his bed. "Makoto!"

To his surprise, the other side of the bed felt empty and cold, causing him to turn around and find the spot Makoto usually occupied now vacant. Looking around, he could see a glass by his bedside table, but it was empty. There were random jars and glass cups around the room, but those were completely dry too without a single drop of water in them.

He had never been so confused or lost before, though he didn't have time to ponder over the peculiarity of the situation as another surge of pain made him cry out in despair. His body tensed as he felt the urge to push, and he obeyed his instincts. It was definitely one of the worst moments in his life, abandoned by both his loves as he tried to deliver a huge baby, which seemed to have gotten stuck halfway.

He was stuck in an endless rhythm of breathing, calling out Makoto's name, and pushing fruitlessly. Just when he feared that the baby would never be born, he felt it shift, exiting his body. He gripped the sheets again, screaming with the effort and the pain, then sobbed quietly at being left completely alone. A bloodied form emerged from between his legs, and in the now flickering lamp light, he could vaguely see its form move. His eyes widened with horror. His child's shape…he had unmistakably given birth to a…

The child turned dark eyes to him, then opened its mouth as if to speak…

"…_Haru…"_

XXX

"_Haru…Haru!"_

Haruka's eyes flew open, even as he gave a strangled gasp. He sat up, still winded, and began coughing. Makoto, who had been calling his name repeatedly and who still had a hand on his shoulder, flew out of the room at seeing the state he was in. The brunette returned shortly with a glass of water, and held it before Haruka, helping him to drink. Haruka was still shaking too badly to hold the cup himself.

"Here you go, Haru. That's it. Drink it slowly." He spoke soothingly even as he rubbed his spouse's back.

Haruka gave one last cough and took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Makoto set the glass aside and held Haruka's shoulders. "It's just a dream, Haru. You were having a bad dream. Don't worry, I'm here with you now." He felt his husband press a kiss to his temple. "You scared me when you suddenly yelled my name, and I couldn't wake you. What was that dream about?"

That brought the memory back- Makoto missing, water all dried out, his baby…or whatever it was. His hand went to his stomach, feeling it with a slight twinge of fear. He breathed a sigh of relief at feeling the twins kick in response, reassuring him that they were still in there.

Haruka had read through the pregnancy magazines during Makoto's absence (because he really had nothing better to do), and when he read of women's claims of having nightmares of giving birth to alien babies, he initially thought they were being too dramatic. He'd been almost unaffected by most of the pregnancy symptoms, so it puzzled him as to the reason for him having a dream like that. It really was one of the worst nightmares he's experienced, second only to that of Makoto drowning in the ocean.

He looked around the room, trying to reassure himself that he was fully back to reality. There were no signs of empty glass cups or jars, no sign of dim, flickering light, and no sign of a newborn whose upper half was human, but whose form from waist down was…

"Huh? A baby orca? You dreamt of giving birth to a baby orca?!" Oh yeah, he forgot his mind-reading husband was still watching him closely.

Come to think of it, perhaps he had that dream because Makoto's large form was holding him so closely. He threw a pillow at his husband and lay on his side, back facing Makoto. It was definitely Makoto's fault for going mercilessly killer whale on him earlier, causing him to dream of giving birth to Makoto's equally large baby. Yup, totally the brunette's fault. He was definitely not hiding the actual reason.

There was silence between them, as Makoto was being thoughtful, knowing that Haruka needed time for his head to settle. The black-haired man couldn't sleep though, somewhat fearing another strange, pregnancy-induced dream. It was when he shifted for the third time in fifteen minutes when he felt his husband slip an arm under his chest area, pulling him close.

Makoto's warmth made him sleepy, and just when Haruka's eyelids grew heavy, Makoto spoke up.

"Haru…are you…perhaps…afraid of giving birth?"

…there were times when Haruka felt that mind-reading should be made a crime…

**To be continued…**

A/N: I would like to credit **kyouko68** for the inspiration to write the dream scene. I rather like the idea of Haru giving birth to a mermaid (coz he's so pretty…), but it's nearly impossible to fit that in a fic like this so I had to improvise. Mer-orca it is then, or orca-man? I do not doubt that the half-orca kid would still be cute…in a big sort of way.

For anyone confused over the dream sequence, it's actually a (sort of) pregnancy symptom. Haruka's not the most expressive of people when it comes to discomforts and fears, but he still experiences them. They get pent up because he does not really sort through them aloud with anyone (and Makoto's out working most of the time so no mind reading for him), and his fears manifest themselves through dreams. The scene was my impression of what a nightmare would look like for Haru, with no support from either Makoto or water when he's in labour.

I was trying to pull off a Haru holding cute orca baby scene, but as I wrote it sort of mutated into something that crawled out of Alien, or Rosemary's Baby…

Now then, how is Haru actually intending to give birth...?

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


End file.
